Twins
by the Prince's Jewel
Summary: Goku has a surprise for VegetarnRole-playstory with Dark Serapha
1. Default Chapter

Heyo, this is just a little rp that we decided I would post. J 

-------------

Goku pushes the button so that the bell inside Capsule Corporation rings, then goes back to bouncing happily from one leg to another. He had been looking forward to a decent spar for weeks, literally, since Chichi had ordered him to stay home.

Vegeta yanks the door open, muttering things about stupid people showing up far too early in the day.

Goku smiles brightly. "Heya, Vegeta! Can I come in? Can we spar? Are we going to the Gravity Room? Or spar outside? Can we go to the mountains? Can we, can we?"

Vegeta slams door. "Go AWAY. And stop asking so many... Wait, you want your face pounded?" He yanks door back open. "Gravity room, now."

Goku bounces. "YAY!" He walks inside and follows Vegeta to the Gravity Room, all the while keeping up the mindless blabbering

Vegeta stops short and smashes his elbow into Goku's stomach. "I will not spar with you if you insist on talking more than those blasted friends Trunks had over last night!" He goes over and fiddles with the gravity settings. "Well?"

Goku is only slowed temporarily by the elbow smashing into his body, the happy expression of his face only faltering momentarily before switching back into place. "Sure thing, Vegeta! Whatever you say!" He steps inside the gravity room, stretching lightly.

Vegeta finishes the adjustments and takes a moment to bolt his M&M's before Goku sees them. "Are you ready?"

Goku is concentrating in building up his ki, something that he has been trouble doing lately, though he has no idea why, and takes a moment to realize that Vegeta is starting at him expectantly. "Huh? Oh.. yeah, sure! Lets start!" He grins a bit forcefully, then falls into his familiar fighting stance.

Vegeta shrugs at the imbecile's lack of concentration and attacks, flying toward Goku. At the last moment, he twists, bringing his feet forward to smash against Goku's head & stomach.

Goku is still a bit unconcentrated and it shows as he's surprised by Vegeta's first move. Oomphing, he flies back a bit, then curses and charges, throwing an uppercut at Vegeta's jaw.

Vegeta blocks, wondering why the baka came to spar if he's not even going to try. Angering, Vegeta drops, his legs swiping to catch Goku's and knock him off his feet.

Goku jumps and twists in the air, then descends onto Vegeta again. Soon they are entangled in a fast give-and-take of punches and kicks, though something seems amiss. Finally he manages to get behind Vegeta and get him into a head-lock.

Vegeta is rather disgusted to have gotten caught, especially since Kakarot still doesn't seem to be concentrating properly on the spar. He twists and writhes, getting where he can smash his elbows into Goku's ribs. "Baka!"

Goku growls, refusing to let go even as Vegeta's hit presses all air from his lungs. Instead he tightens his grip.

Vegeta meeps a bit when Kakarot's hold tightens and breathing becomes more of an effort. _Of course the moron decides to wait until after I'm in an unacceptable position to get serious... but... no, something still doesn't seem right. Kakarot is not trying, not yet. _Red-faced and pissed, Vegeta erupts in golden light.

Goku is surprised by Vegeta' sudden ascension, his grip being broken immediately. He tries to power up too but finds to his surprise and horror that for some reason he can't draw enough ki. Before he's able to do anything though Vegeta smashes into him, throwing him back into the wall, where he leaves a dent. His stomach suddenly churns at the motion. He pales. "Uuuunnn..." _Oh no.. not now_.. and before Vegeta can start another attack he's gotten up and run for the exit of the gravity room, one hand pressed to his mouth. Jerking the door open he barely makes it outside before vomiting right into the bushes aside the entrance to the gravity room.

Vegeta whirls to chase after Kakarot, and stops short as the man is vilely ill right outside the door. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to spar. But if one little punch is all it takes to make you sick, get lost."

Goku heaves weakly for a few seconds, his stomach finally empty, wiping his mouth and getting up, his legs a bit shivery. "Sorry Vegeta.. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been having this odd sickness for a few weeks now, that's why Chichi wouldn't let me out. I thought it was finally gone..."

Vegeta power flares, glares at Kakarot. "You came here sick? Get away from me! I don't want it. Now I have to sanitize the GR again." He snaps the door to the GR shut. "Sick. Wonderful... a few weeks?" He snaps the door open. "What the hell do you have?" He remembers he's a super Saiyan and powers down.

Goku tilts his head, sighing. "I have no idea, I told you it's odd. Whatever it is, seems to be sapping my strength, too. And you know what else is odd?" He fumbles with his clothes, loosening the sash around his waist.

Vegeta blinks as Kakarot begins to take off the sash. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Then Kakarot's words penetrate. "Sapping your... strength? And making you sick?" His reaction is something along the lines of _????!_.

Goku nods, taking off the sash and freeing the tail that was wound around his waist tightly. "And this grew back last week. I've been hiding it ever since because it would freak Chichi too much…" His tail sways happily, visibly relieved to be free.

Vegeta falls on his butt, wide eyes following the swishing tail. "T...tt...tail?" _Ohshitohshitohshit... wait a minute!_ He checks his tail... still gone. _Dammit!!!!!_

Goku puts the sash back in place, leaving his tail to swish through the air at its leisure. "Yeah.. I really don't know why all of this is happening.." He looks up, noticing Vegeta's position and expression. "'Geta? Is something wrong?"

Vegeta is still staring at Goku's tail, a bit of drool appearing at the corner of his mouth, seemingly catatonic. He is still patting his backside hopefully.

Goku looking slightly worried, steps over to where Vegeta sits, his tail musking lightly without him even noticing. "'Geta? You all right? You look kinda spaced out.." He shakes the prince lightly by the shoulders.

Vegeta comes to life when Kakarot shakes him. "Baka! Get your…" He sniffs. "Huh?" More sniffing. "Oh, hell. Bloody fucking hell. Goku, who've you been sleeping with?"

Goku looks very confused. "What? What do you mean?" He blushes slightly. "Chi-chi's been giving me the ban again lately.. says she doesn't want to catch what I have. What does that have to do with me being sick anyways?"

_Oh for... _"So Chi-Chi kicked you out. Nothing new. Who's the guy you went to?"

"What guy...? Vegeta, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been staying at the old house back up on Mount Paozu after she said I needed to go into quan.. qual.. quarantine? Whatever. She said she didn't want her or the kids to get sick too."

"You aren't sick."

" Then why do I have to throw up all the time?" Goku asks, tilting his head. "And how would you know anyways, you ain't no doctor."

Vegeta growls, "I am the Saiyan prince, Kakarot. And you aren't sick. You have a little condition certain Saiyan males get. Now," Vegeta glares at Kakarot from his position on the ground, grabbing the twitching tail and yanking for emphasis, "Who have you been fucking?"

Goku's eyes bulge out as he yelps, then goes to his knees, whimpering in pain. "Aaaah!Let go! I've not been fucking anyone! I don't know what you…" He suddenly goes very quiet and pales, muscles still tense from his tail being handled so roughly.

Vegeta hops up and quickly moves behind Kakarot. That look is familiar, and he does not want barfed on. "You're pregnant, Kakarot, and I demand to know who the father is!" He carefully soothed the agitated tail, anything to keep Kakarot from dispensing what little was left in his stomach.

Goku pales even more. "P.. Pregnant?.. You're kidding me, right? Vegeta...? This is just a joke.. Right?" His tail throbs and he feels like curling up in a dark corner.

Vegeta continues petting tail absently, scenting the air again. "Oh, no, Kakarot. I don't joke. You're definitely pregnant. Who is the father?"

Goku only subconsciously notices his tail being petted, starting to purr lightly, yet his face is expressionless, eyes turned down, the happy mask gone. "You.. you really don't remember, Vegeta, do you? I thought you were just pretending... Cause you were disgusted or somethin…"

"Remember?" Vegeta twists the captured tail as the meaning penetrates. "Are you saying that I…"

Goku's eyes are still downcast, he's still blushing. "When you turned majin... we fought.. and you used those ki-rings on me... you really don't remember at all?" Goku yelps as his tail is mishandled again.

Vegeta blinks a few times. "I remember trying to kill you."

Goku sighs heavily. "I don't know how it happened... I.. was wondering why... but you never said anything and I thought you were angry with me or something…"

"Baka - I'm always angry with you" His tone is more reflective than angry, as he tries to recall what Kakarot was talking about. He remembers the ki binders well enough, remembers wanting to kill the other Saiyan for constantly smashing his pride into the dirt. Unthinkingly, he begins to stroke the tail again, Goku's scent changing with the petting. "I only remember wanting to kill you."

Goku is torn between wanting to purr and wanting to cry. "Well.. it happened... I'm sorry…"

Vegeta has by now settled to the ground behind Kakarot, the unthinking stroking now joined by an unconscious nibbling of the end of the other Saiyan's tail. "I remember fighting. I remember telling you why I was going to kill you. And I remember getting rocks smashed into my face when you broke free. I do not, at any time, recall fucking you."

Goku is now noticing what Vegeta's doing to his tail, but unable to tear it away, it feels too good. He begins purring a little louder, despite that he really wants to scream at Vegeta instead. "You think I'm just making this up? That I'm lying to you?" He starts unconsciously stroking his belly. "And yet you tell me that I'm.." slight pause, ".. that I'm pregnant? How can I be pregnant anyways? I'm male, at least I was last time I checked…" _But then again that didn't stop you from fucking me_.., his treacherous brain adds and he blushes fiercely.

Vegeta realizes he's chewing on Kakarot's tail and spits it out so he can talk. "Low class. You may have the power of the elite warriors, but you've got a low class body." He smirked, hearing the purr, and decided that this was much better than sparring. He ruffled the fur deliberate, stroking backwards clear to the base of Kakarot's tail, his fingers digging, searching, stroking in little bursts. "If you're not lying, refresh my memory." A sharp yank, followed by a long, smooth stroke on the sensitive tail followed.

Goku shivers, hackles rising, at that teasing hand on his tail. He cannot suppress a small mewling as his tail is stroked so expertly. "You.. you can't be serious... Uuuunnnh…" He purrs louder, leaning into Vegeta's skillful touch.

Vegeta smirks even more as Kakarot responds, dropping the tail and moving to lean against the door of the GR. "I'm perfectly serious, Kakarot. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. Unless, of course," he laughed at the other Saiyan, "you can refresh my memory."

Goku feels... hurt and betrayed and toyed with, yet he can't deny that he's also aroused but he desperately tries to suppress it. "You.. What do you think I am.. your personal whore?!? I don't know why you did what you did, Vegeta...but I'm not going to be your plaything! With that he gets up, walking away.

"Why would I want you as a whore? I have Bulma when I need her."

Goku flinches at hearing that. "Well, then you won't care about me or.. the child, if you say the truth. Goodbye, Vegeta." He gathers his ki and blasts off.

Vegeta watches with some amusement as the other Saiyan takes off. _Hurt his feelings because I don't believe I fucked him? Ridiculous. Why would..._ He paused, a brief flicker of... Something… _No, I had better find out what he meant_. He took off after Kakarot.

Goku flies miserably, thinking about his situation. _If Vegeta is right.. and for some reason I believe him - what'm I gonna do? And why does Vegeta not remember what happened after he put the ki-rings on me?_ He blushes at the memories alone. It was... well.. it was... something he'd never believed would happen. And no.. Vegeta hadn't really used him against his will.. he'd wanted it.. after the initial shock. But what was he to do now? The despair of his situation finally dawned on him. How could he ever go home again to his wife? She would never forgive him. Pregnant! Tears stand in his eyes as he slowly descends to Mount Paozu and his old, worn down house. Looking around he sighs. He'll never be able to care for himself and a cub all alone, especially not here...

Vegeta pauses in the air a moment as Kakarot's ki flickers yet again. If he is to have a sparring partner, it appears Kakarot will have to learn more about Saiyans than he wanted - since he seemed to never want to know anything about his race. _Now where... oh. That old place._ He frowns. If Kakarot is telling the truth, that is no place for his cub to live. He drops, landing directly in front of the other man. "Kakarot. Tell me what happened. Tell me what I do not remember."

Goku startles, not having watched his surroundings, but as he recognizes the voice, his shoulders and tail slump and he doesn't turn. "Why? What good would it do? Seems you wanted to forget it. You don't want anything to do with me anyways. You think I'm just a worthless baka." He throws a look over his shoulder at Vegeta, then turns away again. "Guess I was just a one-night-fuck for you, huh?"

Vegeta is at a loss for a moment. "No, Kakarot. You are... the last full-blood besides myself." His voice is uncharacteristically gentle as he speaks. "It has annoyed me no end that you are stronger than I, but I did finally come to terms with that. You are not worthless... but you are a baka. I have told you, I do not remember this, so no, you aren't just a one-night fuck. So far as I know, you were never a fuck at all."

Goku finally turns. "Then why don't you remember it? Can't have been very.. impacting on your life! I remember every moment, it was…" He breaks off. "I don't know what to do now.. I have nowhere to go. Everyone's going to be so mad at me.. and so disgusted with me…" His voice trails off.

Vegeta is quiet for a very long time. "Kakarot, I barely recall the second blast in the stadium. I remember just shooting, not really thinking about anything but making you fight me. You say I raped you. I don't remember doing this. Tell me, did it seem like I knew what it was I was doing, or did it seem like I just wanted to hurt you, make you angry?" For the moment, he ignores the rest of the man's words.

Goku blushes fiercely. "You.. you didn't.…" He blushes even more and mumbles something.

Vegeta examines the blushing, distraught man. "Didn't what?"

Goku answers in a very small voice. "I never said you raped me... just... that we.. ummm.…" He blushes even more if possible, tail lashing nervously.

Vegeta's eyes widen in shock, moving to the nervous tail. "WHAT!!!!?"

Goku flinches, looking away. "I never said you raped me... I didn't know what was happening at first, but when it became apparent.. I.. I wasn't unwilling, if you must know." He takes a few steps away, trying to get his blush under control.

Vegeta can't say a damned thing, his mind is a bit stunned at the moment. But when Kakarot moves, he finds himself suddenly in front of the younger man, hands around his neck, screaming, "YOU WHAT???!"

Goku's eyes are bulging as he chokes. "'G.. 'Geta…" Since he hasn't got his normal strength he has no resistance against Vegeta. Desperately he tries to draw some breath, but can't, finally passing out.

Vegeta drops Kakarot. "Oh, hell." He picks the limp body back up, rather disgusted now by the whole affair, and carries Kakarot into the dilapidated house, dropping him on the first bed-like thing he sees, before sitting down to stare at him.

Goku slowly comes back to consciousness, groaning, blinking his eyes open and flinching visibly when he sees Vegeta.

Vegeta crosses his arms and glares. "I suggest you tell me exactly what I seem to have let you enjoy."

Goku turns away, feeling extremely miserable. "We fought. You used those ki-rings on me. You.. you talked to me, told me how much you hated me.. you came really near. I thought you were going to kill me now.. but then.. you suddenly kissed me…" His speech falters for a moment, before he catches himself. "You.. you touched me.. and... it felt so good... and.. I was so confused, but you told me not to speak... "

Vegeta blinks. "And you actually didn't?"

Goku holds back a sob. "I didn't know what to do.. and it became hard to think cause you kept touching me.. there... and... I…" he coughs, "and then you stripped me…"

"But you were dressed when you conked me with the rocks, dammit! Are you saying I stripped you, fucked you and then dressed you? Why the hell would I do that?"

A tear rolls down Goku's cheek. "I don't know! How would I know.. and I dressed myself. You told me to.. and then you said this had never happened and I damn better forget it.. and you still hated me.. and I got angry…"

Vegeta blinks again a few times. "Okay. I chained you up with the ki binders, stripped you, fucked you, told you to get dressed, and you got dressed with the binders still in place? Holes, Kakarot, that do not make sense."

"You put the ki-binders back on me when I got angry and yelled at you."

Vegeta smirks. "So, I let you go at some point. You must have been very, very willing, Kakarot. "He picked up the much abused tail, stroking it again. Ruffling his fingers through the thick fur, he analyzed the scent coming from the other man, reaching out and delicately testing the young one's ki. He dropped the tail abruptly, to lean forward and press one hand gently, carefully to Kakarot's stomach. "Dear gods."

Goku blushes. "Yes, you let me go.. when.. we.. um.." He blushes even more when his tails is stroked yet again, then blinks at Vegeta's hand on his stomach. "What?" he asks, growing nervous. "Is something wrong..?"


	2. Continue to the End?

Jewel: Me rp partner for this one was Dark Serapha, for them wondering.

Dark Serapha: *still slightly surprised by finding this up as a story* Err… yeah. So this is a rp. Keep that in mind. Hence the odd form and the present tense. And to that one person who reviewed and said she'd like a pregnant Vegeta better: But it was 'geta who became majin! So the other way round wouldn't make any sense in this. And I just love a preggie Goku.,.. *grins

Jewel: erm, yeah... I told you I was tired and started fixing the wrong one! Can't you tell from the previous postie? Erm, and apologies for some of the unaesthetic uglies, they didn't translate well.

-----------------

Vegeta doesn't look at him, concentrating on the ki. "Twins."

"Tw… WHAT? You mean not only am I pregnant but I'm going to have TWO cubs?" Goku's shoulders slump in defeat. "I'll never be able to handle that... maybe I'll better…" Again, his voice trails off.

Vegeta is still paying more attention to the little ki signals than Kakarot. "Boys." He sits back, running his hand lazily down Kakarot's stomach and thighs to pick up his tail again. He pets it gently, finding it rather nice to be able to pet a tail again, wishing his own was back. "And I must believe you aren't lying. They recognize me."

Goku coughs, not sure what to make of how Vegeta acts. "They.. they do?" he says, still too shocked to really think.

The prince snorts. "Of course they do, baka. I'm their father. And although I am quite sure you are fond of this little house, it is not fit for my sons. They are princes of the blood, after all, and will be raised as such."

Goku stares. "Will be raised... What the heck are you talking about! I don't plan on raising them! I can't! I don't want to be pregnant! I.. I'll have to see how to end this…"

That penetrates, and Goku finds himself pinned beneath the smaller Saiyan. "You will not harm my children." Again, his hands locked around Kakarot's throat. "If I must keep you permanently unconscious until they are born, that is fine with me. You can be unconscious the entire time, with needles stuck in your skin to keep you fed and out. Or," he smiled grimly at the freaked look the word needles brought, "you can stay awake and take care of yourself, and them."

Goku chokes, wide-eyed. "No... please, Vegeta, you wouldn't do that to me... would you?" he whimpers. "I.. I just don't know what to do... I didn't even know I can get pregnant.. it's just... such a shock..." He chokes weakly again.

Vegeta has an exceedingly grim look on his face. "I would. And you will be getting a crash course on Saiyan that you are long, long overdue for." He smirks, allowing the pressure to ease just a bit. "You really should have listened to me earlier."

Goku turns his head sideways, swallowing hard. "I've always listened to you. Whenever I asked you something you were too busy or called me a baka…"

"Can we spar now, can we use the GR, do you want to go fishing?" Vegeta snorted. "The one and only question I remember you asking about our race was if I was quite sure we were all that was left!"

Goku sighs. "So what now? Are you going to release me sometime soon?" He is feeling distinctively uncomfortable.

"Now, you come with me to CC. Bulma has enough machines and such to be sure everything is alright." A slight look of apprehension crossed his face. "You look like you haven't been eating... and yes, I know you've been sick, but you shouldn't look this bad."

Goku sulks, not meeting Vegeta's eyes. "But I don't want Bulma to find out... and I was too sick to be hungry."

Vegeta tightens his grip. "You don't have a choice."

Goku growls. "What, will you force me?" He struggles. "What are you planning on… keeping me at CC like some sort of child-bearing apparatus, only there for your convenience?" He struggles more strongly.

Vegeta chuckles, his grip tightening further as he straddles the larger man. "Oh, I will force you, if that's what it takes to protect my sons. You are weaker because your energy goes to them, and they, Kakarot... they want to live."

Goku feels distinctively threatened and reacts instinctively. Snarling, he buckles up, trying to throw Vegeta off. "You will NOT force me!"

Vegeta smiles as Kakarot bucks, reaching down with one hand to grab the other man's tail, twisting savagely. "You will not kill my children. And you will take care of yourself while you carry them."

Goku's eyes widen and he stills as his tail is gripped tightly, snarling weakly. "You...why are you doing this to me…"

Vegeta snarls savagely. "You threaten to end their lives and expect me not to react? I am their father! You will not harm them." Another little twist accompanies the fierce statement.

Goku sniffles. "I didn't mean to kill them... I would never… I was just..." Tears run down his cheeks. "Can't you understand? I just don't know how to handle this.. I'm going to have cubs and..."

The prince removes the hand on Kakarot's throat to stroke gently over his stomach. "There... calm down." He croons gently a bit more, relaxing a bit himself as he calms the young ones. The tight grip on Kakarot's tail loosens, his thumb rubbing absently into the fur. "Come with me, Kakarot. I, at least, know what you can expect."

Goku sniffles some more, but soothed by the caress of his tail. "O... okay…"

Vegeta looks at Kakarot, apparently thinking about something, still absently rubbing the tail. A moment later, he begins chewing on the tip again, a rather uncertain look beginning to form. "Kakarot, did I bite you?"

Goku frowns, looking unsure. "Well.. yes, you did bite me... Why?"

Vegeta blinks, frowns. "I… did?"

Goku blushes. "Yes...?"

Vegeta closes his eyes, seems to concentrate, mutters something. His eyes snap open. "Where?"

Goku points down, looking rather childish. "Thigh." Then adds, "…and umm.. my left nipple." He thinks a moment. "And my earlobe. Ummm.. And…"

Vegeta fumes, "Oh, for!" He drops the tail and rips Goku's shirt, checking. "I didn't claim you." He almost sounds like he feels he should be disappointed.

Goku tilts his head, looking at his ripped shirt. "Claimed? What does that mean?"

Vegeta blinks. "That is a part of the Saiyan culture you don't need to know about right now." He frowns down at the man's chest. "You look like hell. Get up, it's time to go."

Goku, feeling very exhausted all of a sudden, is finding everything being a bit too much to take in at once. He gets up, trying to straighten his clothes as good as he can, but failing miserably. Finally he just stands there, tail hanging and looking pretty much helpless.

Vegeta rips what is left of the shirt off of him, giving him a thorough once-over. "Oh, for shit's sake. Kakarot. You know the way to Capsule Corp. We're going there. Now."

Goku nods, taking Vegeta's hand, then putting two fingers to his fore-head and simply instant transmissioning there.

"That works. Medical wing." Vegeta started off, forgetting to shake the younger man off. "Need to get you checked out. You do not look good."

Goku, nodding meekly, just follows Vegeta.

Vegeta calmly pushes Kakarot into a chair and restrains him with the special restraints Bulma had made up to keep him in bed when she thought he shouldn't be up. He hated the things, but knew perfectly well they were going to be very much needed. He walked out of the room, pausing at the door. "I need to get Bulma to do the tests."

Goku is letting everything be done with him, having lost his will to fight. Even as he's restrained he doesn't flinch anymore, just... sits there, accepting everything. He seems to be deeply traumatized. He just nods slightly when Vegeta announces that he needs to get Bulma.

Vegeta has to spend quite a bit of time searching for the stupid woman, but finally comes back. He watches as Bulma sets the tray she brought with her next to Kakarot and begins her examination. He laughs a bit as she twits him about his weight loss and haggard appearance, and his eyes positively gleam when she picks up a huge needle and informs Kakarot that she needs to draw some blood.

Goku is unusually quiet and withdrawn, seeming to not really notice Bulma - until she gets out the needle. Suddenly his eyes are not so vacant anymore and he focuses on Bulma, a look of sheer horror on his face. "What? No!" He starts to struggle against the restraints, positively panicking

Vegeta smirks. "Don't bother, Kakarot. Those are the restraints she uses to keep me down. Ki binders of some sort, suck the energy right out of you."

Goku's eyes grow wide and black, and he struggles more fiercely, the restraints cutting deep into his flesh. "No! Don't! Please...."

"Shut up, Kakarot. It's just a needle." Vegeta walks over to Kakarot, and uses his tail against him once more. "I really think you should let her, Kakarot. It will hurt less."

Goku looks at Vegeta pleadingly, cringing as he grips his tail. "No.. please don't let her hurt me…"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta tightens his grip. "That little needle won't hurt you nearly as much as I can. Imagine a broken bone... Here." He pressed firmly on the bone, enough pressure to ensure a massive amount of pain, motioning at Bulma.

Goku screams at the pain, having no resistance against it anymore, choking and sobbing as the needle pricks his skin.

Vegeta sighs, stroking gently over the mismanaged tail as Bulma leaves. Keeping the poor thing in a tight, though not viciously tight grip, and constantly stroking, he moved to face Kakarot. He shook his head over the tears. "That for a little needle?"

Goku is still sobbing, far, far away from normal sanity right now, not meeting Vegeta's eyes. He doesn't even know why he expected Vegeta to protect him - but he feels betrayed, in some way.

Vegeta frowns. "I didn't tell her what has happened."

"So what?" Goku replies in a tight voice. "She's gonna find out eventually. They all are."

Vegeta sighs, drops the tail and begins removing some of the restraints. Not all of them, and not those sapping binders. "Of course they will, baka. What do you think will happen then?"

In a pretty much lifeless voice, Goku replies, "I don't know. Chichi will want to divorce me. The rest... I guess they're going to be horrified."

Vegeta runs his hands absently through Kakarot's hair. "You'd be better off without her. She's bad for your health... sending you off to nowhere just because you puked a few times."

Goku closes his eyes, his muscles bulging as he absentmindedly strains against the rest of the binders. He turns his face away in an unmistakable gesture of rejection.

Vegeta, still absently petting the young man, dips to scoop up the tail again. "You don't think so. You're worried all your friends will hate you."

Goku sighs heavily. "Yes... Why should they not hate me... you hate me too, after all."

Vegeta stays silent, staring down at Kakarot, the gentle stroking continuing.

Goku finally looks up at him, a bitter smile on his lips. "At least that's what you said...but then again, you can't remember any of it…"

"They're your friends, Kakarot, not mine. Why are you so sure they'd hate you?" Vegeta continues gazing thoughtfully at Kakarot, and stroking his tail.

Goku is slowly getting used to being soothed that way. "What shall they think of me? I cheated on my wife... with you!" He spits it out. _Of all persons._ "And I got pregnant. I'm... an abomination…" Slowly, another tear rolls down his cheek.

Vegeta hisses in sudden anger, and though his touch stays gentle, his eyes do not. "Abomination? Is that truly what you think of your race? Yourself? Your prince? That we are abominations?"

"I…" His eyes grow dull again. "I don't know." He sighs. "I'm tired…"

Vegeta makes a decision. "They don't need to hate you Kakarot." He laughs, a harsh little breath of sound. "They may have hidden how they feel to you, but I know they still hate me. Now, they can have one more reason to hate me." He releases the rest of the binders.

Goku breathes in relief as what little ki he currently has rushes back to him, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists. Looking up at Vegeta, his face softens. "I.. I'm sorry. I feel as if all of this is my fault.…"

Vegeta snorts. "So do I. I'll just go tell Bulma now."

Goku is not very happy about that, but not feeling up to arguing, just nods. "I'm so tired... can I go and lay down somewhere here?"

Vegeta points to the cot next to the chair. "How about there?" He leaves the room.

We now skip several months. Goku is four months along.

Goku yawns hugely and blinks, stretching languidly. He still hasn't really gotten used to sleeping at Capsule Corp, but Bulma had demanded it and after a while Chichi had given in, saying it was better for him, "what with the risks and all." Vegeta, as usual, is training.

He sits up and, out of habit, strokes the small bulge that has formed. Everyone knows now, but their reaction had really surprised him. Everyone is very supportive, even though the way they looked at him at first was really odd. But the gazes thrown in Vegeta's direction were pretty unmistakable too, and that really makes him uncomfortable. Vegeta's still the father of his cubs, after all.. Getting up he stretches, looking at the food placed at the bedside. He is still eating too little, much to everyone's surprise, and Bulma and Chichi keep trying to coax him into eating more. 

Vegeta finishes training, and goes in search of... what? Company? He does not wince under the accusing, angry eyes that look at him and then away, as if he is nothing but filth. He chose this, for his cubs' sake. And yet, their baka mother is still not taking care of himself properly. He scents the air, frowns, and heads purposefully toward Kakarot's room.

Goku emerges from the bathroom, having just showered, only a small towel around his still slender waist, waterdrops still glistening on his skin.

Vegeta walks through the door and stops for a moment to cast a disapproving eye over a form still far too thin. "You still aren't eating."

Goku starts, having been deep in thought. For some reason, Vegeta manages to surprise him constantly. "Oh.. it's you…" He turns and drops the towel, walking back into the bathroom to dress. In the last months he's stopped caring about how he acts around Vegeta, figuring since their history, he needn't keep up any masks around him. He's never understood why humans felt embarrassed by nudity anyways.

Vegeta sighs, following the younger man. Catching him before he can dress, Vegeta kneels in front of him, resting his head against the other's thigh while his hand skims over his stomach. "You must eat more, Kakarot. They fail."

Goku, looking down at the other man, is not intimidated by their odd position in the least, his eyes only temporarily flickering with something akin to emotion. "I'm not hungry." Slipping out of Vegeta's grip he takes up his clothes and starts to dress.

Vegeta growls, standing. "You remember what I told you. If you will not take care of yourself for them, I will."

Goku hesitates, then steps over to the tray with food, taking up a bit of meat and chewing on it, looking at Vegeta with an expression saying: Satisfied now?

Vegeta stands there watching, arms crossed, the expression on his face saying he's going nowhere until Kakarot eats everything on the tray.

Goku swallows a bit, then looks at the rest of the food, feeling sickness rising. No way is he going to be able to eat all of this... Turning away from the tray he folds his arms and stares back at Vegeta.

----------------------------------

And there ended the rp. 

Now, continuation is up to you, the reviewers. Ask for continuation, and we say maybe. Beg, and you shall receive. *waits to find out if asking or begging is the order of the day.*


	3. He could never harm the innocent

Vegeta stares at Kakarot "Do you think what I said to be an idle threat, Kakarot?"

Goku blinks, for a moment not knowing what Vegeta is referring to, then he swallows as he remembers. "You wouldn't do that to me." But his voice shivers, he's not so sure of this...

Vegeta glares. "You think not?" he asks in a silken tone. "You think I will let you kill my sons? I told you they fail, Kakarot. Because you will not take care of them. I will not allow you to kill my sons." Vegeta takes a step closer to Kakarot.

The taller Saiyan backs away slowly, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's face. "I'm not trying to kill our.. the cubs. I'm just not hungry.…"

Vegeta scowls ferociously. "What you are doing is killing them, Kakarot." He takes another step, hands fisting angrily at his sides. "You bear twin Saiyan cubs, Kakarot. They sap at your energy, trying to stay alive. And if you will not feed them," he takes another step and yanks Kakarot down to face him, "I will see to it that you are fed."

Goku eyes him warily, backing away until his back meets the wall. He feels distinctively threatened. He know, deep inside, that Vegeta is right - what he does is detrimental to both his own health and the health of his cubs... and everything inside him screams to protect his young. Slowly, his hackles start to rise, instincts telling him the opposite, that Vegeta tries to harm him and the cubs.

Crouching low, he prepares to fight, growling deep in his throat, eyes slowly changing and narrowing, nothing in them reminding of the happy-go-lucky, good-natured naïve man he was before. "Don't come any closer.…"

Vegeta smiles, grimly, but he smiles. "Instinct taking over, Kakarot? Feel like I'm threatening the cubs?" Lightening fast, he grabs up a piece of the meat that Kakarot has refused to touch. "I have been providing for you, for them." His voice lightens, becoming almost teasing. "Come, my mate, eat."

Goku eyes him, still not trusting, his instincts telling him that something is wrong. "I'm not your mate." he growls, eyeing the meat with hunger and yet disgust.

Vegeta holds the meat up a bit more, a bit closer, his other hand reaching to gently caress Kakarot's tail. "Not officially. But you are carrying my cubs," his fingers ruffle the fur, little teasing strokes alternating with smooth petting, "and that means I have the same responsibilities to you a mate would have. Eat, Kakarot…"

The taller Saiyan still eyes the food distrustfully. "You only recognize your cubs... you still don't remember what happened…" He asks tentatively, questioningly, trying once again to get an answer to the question he's been carrying inside ever since all of this started. The prince had hated him, insulted him, fought him... then suddenly turned around, and instead of killing him, had brought him to the highest heights, to a heaven he never thought he'd be able to reach, to a fulfillment he'd only ever dreamt about. He had pined over Vegeta from afar, never daring to touch or act upon his desire. Then, it had happened... and the prince forgot. Forgot all about it, still acted like nothing ever happened - like he hated him. It had broken his heart....

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta replies, his voice dropping to a gentle whisper. "I don't remember. There has to be a reason why, since so obviously it happened, but I don't remember." Skillful fingers thread through the other's tail, attempting to calm him. "Eat, Kakarot. For the chibis. They are innocent in this, will you save them... or kill them?"

Goku looks away, pain in his eyes. He can feel the call, inside.. they are calling to him too. Their voices are unarticulated, coming to him as raw emotions: enquiring, curious, hungry and ... strangely warm, affectionate. Twins.. his cubs. He still could not believe he was really carrying, but it was undeniably true. Absentmindedly, his hand wanders to his stomach, caressing the small bulge steadily growing there. No... it's true. But... does he want them? He's not sure. His heart tells him they are innocent... they are his children, and the children of the man he's felt for like for no one ever before. But they remind him, too... of the moment where he thought he'd finally gotten all he ever wished for - only to be cruelly pushed away from heaven's gate. " I.. I'm not killing them…" Goku whispers quietly, eyes still downcast. Of course not! How could he, he's the savior, the protector, the good guy... he could never harm the innocent, especially not his own cubs... could he?

Vegeta kneels before him again, the hand caressing Kakarot's tail moving to its base, the other splaying across the slight bulge as he rests his head against a firm thigh. He holds the position, opening himself to the tiny cubs. His eyes widen, his grip on the base of Kakarot's tail tightening enough that the snapping of the bones is clearly audible. "YOU BASTARD!"

Goku's eyes widen at the sudden burst of raw anger from the prince, then he screams in raw, undiluted pain as his tail is twisted and then a bone snaps. He falls to his knees too, thoughts jumbled, unable to understand why... why the prince hurts him… again… why? Not again, no more of this... the accusations, the odd glances, the insecurity... the despair, the depression, the darkness inside… no more... what, what is it now? Sobbing, almost crazed by pain he curls up on the floor as best as he can since the irate prince that looks like a man that the gods themselves would fear, still has his tail. "AAAAAAAAH! Please... no... not again.…"

The hand against Kakarot's stomach begins to glow, energy being desperately transferred to the tiny ki flickering erratically. One cub has always been weaker... and Kakarot has not been eating enough to support them both. "You bastard! He's dying!"

Through the pain Goku doesn't really understand what's going on anymore... he just knows he's wounded and completely helpless... at the mercy of the prince that still glares murderously at him. He cries, tears running down his cheeks in rivulets. Suddenly something penetrates the haze of pain, the flicker of ki inside him... no... I'm sorry... I never meant to... so... sorry... and mercifully he passes out with that thought.

Vegeta, snarling, carries Kakarot down to the med rooms Bulma had set up. He strapped his non-mate into one of the beds, and quickly rigged up an IV drip. Then he settled onto the edge of the bed, curling half on top of Kakarot, sending all the energy his young sons could stand in a desperate attempt to keep them alive until the forced feeding took effect.

Receiving the emergency call Bulma hurries down the stairs to the medical room, finding her ... whatever he was, not husband certainly like most people believed at her best friend's side. Worriedly she quickly walks over to the bed, connecting Goku to the screening monitor and checking his vital signs, relieved to find them weak but steady. As for the babies... she does a quick check-over on them too, not having to ask what Vegeta was doing. Finally, leaning back and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she faces the father of her only child. "It's okay now.. I think they are steady." She eyes her charge fully for the first time, eyes suddenly coming to rest on the oddly crooked appendage hanging limp over the table. "Oh god! His tail! What happened, Vegeta?"

"His tail?" Vegeta remembers then, his fingers crushing the small bones at the base of Kakarot's tail. "I wasn't very happy with him. He'll heal."

Bulma's eyes search his in disbelief. "Vegeta.. you can't be serious.. you broke his tail? You.. you know how much that hurts…" Suddenly she eyes the unconscious Saiyan and gasps. "Oh no... you think... he tried to..." She shakes her head violently. "'Geta, he wouldn't! I'm sure it wasn't in his intention... he probably just didn't know better... he was so desperate.. How can you be so cruel and uncaring about him, after everything you did to him? Don't you feel anything for him? He's the one carrying your cubs! It's not his fault!" 

"He is killing them!" Vegeta snaps. "The only thing keeping the younger one alive right now is me! He knew better. Believe me. I warned him - if he didn't take care of himself and the cubs, I would see to it that he was taken care of." Vegeta indicated the IV drip. "Nutrient slop and enough tranks to keep him out until I decide he's healthy!"

Bulma's eyes widen at these words. "Vegeta! You cannot keep him unconscious until the babies are born! I don't even think it's possible, not to talk of the ethical issues! Not even you can be that heartless! I'm sure if we wake him up and explain to him again…"

"No!" Sheer rage light the fires burning in Vegeta's eyes. "It is possible, it's been done. There are no ethical issues, woman. The bastard is killing our cubs! I will not allow it. He is not to wake up." His voice softened. "He's too ill, as it is."

She stands, facing him, eyes just as much filled with anger as his are, fists on her hips. "Fine! FINE! Do as you wish, like you always do! Like you did to him! But don't think this was the last word in this! You are a cruel heartless monster and I can't believe I ever loved you! How you can do this to him is totally beyond me! First you rape him, now you use him against his will again! Just so you know it - he has all my sympathy. I despise you!" And with that, she storms out of the room, fuming and ready to kill. 

His head drops, coming to rest against the other Saiyan's stomach. He reminds himself that he chose this, chose it so that the other could keep the approval and companionship of those who cared about him - the ones he loves. The cubs have stabilized, Bulma was right. With a weary sigh, he stretches out next to the larger Saiyan, carefully settling around the wounded tail. His eyes close as he falls into fractured sleep.


	4. Confession

Ah, yes. The update for Twins that has been eagerly anticipated, if the reviews are anything to go by. It's not an rp at this point, due to my difficulties with the phone company. Instead, we've knocked Goku out, added a lovely little twist (Serapha should be working on that right about now, shouldn't you, luv! Recall who's supposed to do what?), and here we have the first of several dream sequences so that you all lovies following the story can find out just what happened when Goku dearest got pregnant!

---------------------

Vegeta stirs restlessly on the bed, unconsciously trying to protect the larger body he lays against, and the tiny cubs within. His shifting ceases after a moment, and he settles more firmly into sleep.

I pin him to the wall, the binders about his wrists, ankles and throat. I scream at him, telling him I will kill him, kill him for being stronger, for always being stronger, for living... I rant. I'm not entirely sure what I'm saying by the time I have gotten right up to him - close enough that my hands are on his shoulders as I pull myself up against him to scream in his face, close enough to see the hurt in his eyes before they close. _Hurt? _My voice stills, though my lips still try to form words, though I still strain to get closer to the man I am pressed against. _Why do you seem hurt? _I find my voice again. "Look at me, Kakarot! See your end!"

Finally, Kakarot raises those thick, black lashes, and the deep thoughtful orbs of his eyes become visible. The hurt is still there, but it is diluted now. The fire is still burning inside Kakarot's eyes, the fire that he always shows when the fight becomes real. Defiance. Naive and innocent and thick-headed to an extent that it was wholly infuriating, but deep inside, something ancient lies asleep, awakening only when summoned. And yet... this is not the steel-hard battle-lust that Kakarot's eyes display when he gets deadly serious. This is a mix of several emotions.

The look in his eyes catches me off-guard. I expected to see the hurt still, perhaps. I know I expected the defiance, I have him pinned and am threatening to kill him, after all. But the rest... that mix... do I see what I think I do? The strange blend almost reminds me of my first night with Bulma. "What, Kakarot," I mock, "no words from the mighty warrior? No denial that your defeat is finally at hand?"

I smirk, one hand gliding to his throat, stroking my fingers idly, threateningly, along the skin above the ki binder that holds him to the wall. "Or will you not even defend yourself with words?" My thumb brushes against his jaw, rubbing along it almost caressingly.

And I blink in surprise as he leans as much as he can into the caress. His lips part, but I do not hear the denial I expect. Instead, he says my name.

"Vegeta."

The hurt in that voice, the bitter sadness… I do not understand it. He should be defiant, retaliating and fighting with words since I have pinned him to the wall. Those dark eyes close, he turns his head away from me. I force him to face me, tightening my grip until he finally opens his eyes again. And then, I do what I consider unthinkable. I kiss him.

Vegeta sits up with a sharp cry, gasping and looking down at the unconscious Saiyan beside him. Except for that kiss, he had dreamt of his battle with Kakarot. But… he does not remember _kissing_ the man. He'd pinned him, screamed at him. Gotten so close that he was within biting distance, still screaming. And then, he had started beating him. He remembered that! He had been furious, completely insane with rage, his power maxed out, punching and battering the other Saiyan. Vegeta shakes his head. There had been no kiss… and yet, Kakarot was pregnant - with his cubs.

Kakarot's tail hangs limply from the bed. Vegeta regards the broken thing for a moment, and with a sigh, pulls the senzu bean he has kept on him from the hidden pocket. He straightens the battered tail, aligning crushed bones as well as he can before forcing the bean down Kakarot's throat. And is relieved when the tail fluffs, the end beginning to twitch slightly.

The IV has nearly emptied while he slept. Vegeta gets up and sets up another bag of the nutritional slop. He regards the gaunt Saiyan on the bed, the bulge of his belly more prominent now that he lies on his back. Seeing the man after his shower had proven to Vegeta that he wasn't taking care of himself; how is it possible the others couldn't tell how far their mighty hero had fallen? Why can they, who are his close friends, not tell how sick Kakarot has become? Can they not see how thin his face is, did they not notice how badly his clothes hang from his too-thin frame?

Perhaps they think it is normal? Vegeta gives that some consideration as he goes about the task of setting up the drip so that the medication would be enough to keep his mate… no… not his mate. To keep Kakarot asleep without harming the cubs. Raditz and Nappa had been the ones to teach him about this. In case he'd ever needed to know. He is thankful now for the teaching.

Or maybe they refuse to see? That makes more sense to the proud Saiyan. They have been trying to pretend that it is perfectly normal for Kakarot to be pregnant, after all. They know nothing of the nights Kakarot has cried himself to sleep. He has watched them, acting as if the normally chatty man sitting by himself in the corner, not talking unless addressed, and then only in monosyllables, is perfectly normal. Every last one of them acts cheerful, supportive, offers to help out with anything Kakarot might need, cautioning him against sparring… treating him like a pregnant human female.

He recalls, now, hearing Yamcha say one of his girlfriends lost about fifteen pounds before she finally started gaining. Maybe they really do believe it is normal. After all, they believe Kakarot was raped. Of course he would seem more withdrawn. And his moodiness was naturally being attributed to the hormones his pregnant body was producing. That he is thin and not eating, well, pregnant human women have… he frowns, trying to remember the term… morning sickness.

Vegeta collapses in the chair next to the bed, taking Kakarot's hand and holding it to his forehead. "I've been a fool, Kakarot. I thought your fear of needles would be enough to ensure that you took care of the cubs. If I had paid more attention, maybe it would not have come to this. I have avoided you as much as I have because I do not care for being the evil one again. I had… forgotten what it was like to be the one no one trusted… the one everyone watches with fear, suspicion, anger. I thought it would be better for you if I stayed away as much as I could, after I realized how those looks bothered you. I thought…" he drew a deep breath, "I thought it was best. I was wrong… and it has come to this."

He looks up, a slight smirk, almost a smile, on his face. "I am sorry, Kakarot, but not that you are not able to hear my confession."

----------------------

And now I have to apologize that this is late. Somehow or another, the file that was to do the update got corrupted, and I was not able to update this as planned. It must wait now until Wednesday… which is hopefully when you are reading this!


	5. You belong to me

Gently, he places Kakarot's hand back on the bed, fingers moving to smooth the fur of his tail. Vegeta's gaze is almost wistful as his fingers stroke through the rough fur. It is only more proof that the other Saiyan had not been taking care of himself. He shakes his head, unable to believe that he allowed things to reach such a state. His energy is still depleted, and he considers going to his rooms to rest. The memory of the anger in Bulma's face keeps him at Kakarot's side.

He sighs a little, leaning against the side of the cot Kakarot sleeps on. He doesn't know for sure how long he will have to keep the other man under, and for the first time, wonders how the cubs survived the fight with Majin Buu. He remembers, painfully, the savagery of the blows the pink demon had inflicted on him, and he knows that Kakarot had received several gut shots.

"The wish… the one that restored my life," he breathes in sudden realization. The cubs would not have survived those blows, no matter that their mother was the strongest living Saiyan. The wish that had restored his own life had also restored theirs. The tip of Kakarot's tail finds its way into Vegeta's mouth; he nibbles on it as he contemplates what would have happened had it not restored them. He frowns slightly. There would have been no dreams of him kissing Kakarot, that was for sure!

And yet, it had to have happened. Kakarot does carry his cubs. He is uncomfortable with that, but cannot deny the truth. He looks up into the unconscious Saiyan's face, then crawls back up onto the cot and arranges himself comfortably, wrapping Kakarot's tail around his own waist. The weight of it is comforting, and he soon finds himself purring, pleased to have even a borrowed tail. His eyes close.

I am surprised when he doesn't pull away. When he doesn't turn from me, but responds uncertainly, making a whimpering little noise that could have been a protest but sounds more like a plea. I am the one who pulls away, smirking. "Keeping secrets from me, Kakarot?" I mock. "Do you want this? Should I touch you?"

I trail my hand from his neck down his side, caressing his skin where his gi has ripped. I can feel the shudders that run through him, and my smirk takes on a decidedly sinister cast. "You do want this, don't you?" I say in a tone of mock surprise. And he does. I am pressed against him, after all, and his reaction to my caresses is unmistakable. I am amused, and laugh at him.

"Who would have thought? Everyone's perfect hero isn't as perfect as he pretends to be. The loyal husband has fantasies that don't involve his wife." His eyes close, his head jerking down and to the side. He is not denying what I say, but trying to hide the tears that my cruel words have invoked. Again I laugh, grinding my hips roughly against him.

His eyes shoot open, a startled gasp escapes. I lean closer, nipping at his lower lip, biting along his jaw to his ear. "I will indulge you, Kakarot," I whisper, sucking and nipping at his lobe. "I will make your fantasies come true."

My hands have dropped to his waist; I remove his belt as I continue to tease him with kisses and small bites. His teeth have pierced through his lip now, his eyes are bright with an uncertain passion, and he yields willingly to my touch.

I trail my tongue across his lip, tasting his blood. He is sweet, I knew he would be. The belt has fallen, the pants hang loosely on his hips. My body pressed against his is all that holds them up. I step away from him, watch as he squirms to make the pants slide to bunch around the binders holding his ankles in place. I observe that, and an instant later, dismiss the bonds. His hands fall to his sides, his face taking on that bewildered look.

I step closer to him, one hand reaching out to touch the shirt. "Off," I order. I am delighted when he obeys instantly. Truly, I had never thought he would be so eager to be dominated… and then I remember his wife. He's used to a dominant. My smirk returns as he kicks his boots off and frees his legs from the pants. I pin him against the cliff again, pressing his arms back to nearly their original positions, and rebind them. Another binder reforms around his neck when he protests.

"You belong to me," I tell him, "and are mine to play with."

Vegeta wakes to a beeping annoyance, to find that the IV bag is completely empty. He stretches, his body pressing against Kakarot's. The sensation is familiar, he recognizes it from his dream. He slides from his comfortable position to tend to the machine - it will not due to have Kakarot awakening before he has made some semblance of a recovery.

Finishing with the IV, Vegeta turns his attention to the cubs. They are content, both small ki signatures stronger. He sighs in relief, perhaps he will not need to keep Kakarot down for more than a day or two. The cubs are recovering from their starvation much faster than he has anticipated.

Vegeta knows, however, that it will not be that much longer before Kakarot's friends come to "rescue" him. Neither of his naps did much to restore the energy he expended to save his sons, and he knows that he must eat soon. He is little stronger than Yamcha at the moment, and the feeling of being so weak is not pleasant. Even so, he is not willing to leave Kakarot and the cubs alone.

He smiles, recognizing the instincts for what they are. He has told Kakarot that he bears the responsibilities of a mate, though no claim had been made. It is no lie - his instincts demand that he stay until he is sure Kakarot is out of danger. 

-------------------------

Is everyone happy now? It's a new chappy, another dream sequence… Vegeta's been repressing, & I know why! J J DarkSerapha hasn't seen this yet (okay, if she read it after I posted she has), and that's why I had Goku being so quiet. I'm still waiting on the murder and mayhem section… *quirks eyebrow, grins at readers* and that's all the teaser you get for now. The next dream sequence HAS to pass through DS - what Vegeta does to Goku REQUIRES whimpering and moans at the very least.


	6. Sweet

Vegeta finishes off the last of the food in the small refrigerator before crossing to check again on Kakarot. The other Saiyan is still limp, under the control of the tranquilizers Vegeta is pumping into him. He sighs slightly, his hand hovering over the barely rounded stomach as he checks on his twins.

The cubs are awake, responding to his energies with little spurts of enthusiasm that make him smile, even as the energy he knows he will need is drawn away. They are doing decidedly better, something he cannot say for their mother. _Kakarot…_ Carefully, he begins working the other's muscles, still dismayed by how much the man has allowed himself to go. He pours some of his own energy into the man, willing him to improve. The enforced sleep will do him more good than he knows, but Vegeta realizes it will not be much longer before the others work up courage enough to come for him. It has already been longer than he expected.

He is still too weak to take on all of them at once, is not even sure he could hold his own against Hercule now. It cannot be helped, Kakarot has no energy reserves left to feed either the cubs or himself. Vegeta knows the cubs will die if he does not provide it now.

Again, he wonders how Kakarot's friends can be so blind to the man's frailty. He looks down thoughtfully, studying the naked form before him as he works over it. Kakarot has lost a great deal of weight, certainly, but his musculature has also done some obvious diminishing. Something, Vegeta realizes, that has been rather well hidden by the loose clothes Kakarot wears, and his recent habits of hiding in the shadows and avoiding his friends.

How could Bulma have missed it? She is supposed to have been giving Kakarot a weekly physical, to be sure that nothing is going wrong. Has she not been doing so? He frowns, looking around the small room. Yes, it is the one where the tests are to be performed. He straightens Kakarot's limbs, then adjusts him so that he lays slightly on his side. Another faint smile crosses his face as the cubs display their delight with the change in position.

Vegeta walks to the desk in the corner of the room, looking through the drawers for a physical file. Scowling, he sits before the machine Bulma puts absolutely everything in, and begins the tedious process of figuring out just which of the oddly named files on it contains the information he needs. 

The idea that he desires me - enough to stop a fight for the pathetic world he cares so much for - that has intriguing qualities. I step back to study him, to decide where to start. His body is scraped and cut, sporting a few bruises, and altogether pleasant to look at. A little blood trickles from one of the cuts, I pull my glove off and scoop the treat onto my finger, licking it away as his eyes grow huge. Snarling slightly, I remove the other glove, my fingers trailing lightly from one small wound to another. For all my efforts, I have barely been able to damage him at all.

I tip my head in, lapping the blood from his skin. My baser instincts rouse, I bite him to get more. He yelps, his body pressing back against the rock. My tongue trails over the path my fingers have taken, causing him to shiver. My canines are fully exposed when I reach the place I most wish to bite, but I remember in time who it is I toy with and pull back.

His eyes are closed, head back; his golden hair is damp with the sweat of our fighting. I press myself to him again, smiling as he trembles and jerks. I cannot tell if he is trying to get closer, or to get away, and I laugh gently, pressing kisses to his closed eyelids, running my fingers through the damp spikes.

I rock my hips against his in a slow grind, fastening my teeth in that pouting lower lip. More of his sweet blood spills into my mouth. My hand has fisted in golden locks, the other is holding to his wrist just below the band I have placed there. Again, I trail biting kisses along his jaw, and down his neck. My teeth scrape savagely over the juncture of neck and shoulder, drawing more blood, but I have taken care not to bite him there.

I pull back, my clothes damp with sweat and something a bit more sticky. I look down, knowing what I will see. "You've gotten my clothes dirty, Kakarot," I admonish. Retaliation is swift, two fingers slice sharply through the air to land a stinging blow to the tip of his weeping shaft. He yelps, his hips jerking backward into the rocks. Calmly, I lift my fingers to my mouth and lick off the moisture. Salty sweet, I realize in exasperation. Is there nothing about the man that is not sweet - besides his temper in battle?

Vegeta wakes with his face smashed into the keyboard and groans. He had known, of course, that giving his energy to Kakarot and the cubs would leave him weaker, more tired, but it seems he is also more susceptible to these dreams. But the memory of blood and semen is strong, and he recalls the taste. Sweet, but with the saltiness that kept him from being sugary. Vegeta smirks. _Kakarot sugary? No. But sweet. Gah. So sweet…_

He turns to look at the other Saiyan, his eyes softening. _Yes, he is sweet. It's disgusting… _He shakes his head, returning to his search. He found what he was looking for, making a note of the filename. _Gokubaby.luv… I should have known…_

It does not take Vegeta long to get through the information in the file - there isn't much of it. Most of what is there only covers the fact that he is loosing weight and having trouble keeping food down due to his morning sickness. There are no results of any testing for anything… no sign that any blood tests or, since Kakarot hated needles, urine tests had been either made or requested.

His frown deepens. Bulma had made sure to get tests done while she was pregnant with Trunks. He remembered that quite clearly. "_Yes, Vegeta, I do have to pee in the cup. The lab will do tests to be sure our baby is doing well."_ He had retreated in disgust from the sealed jar she held up.

Why are there no such tests for Kakarot? Surely the woman cares as much for Trunks' brothers as she did for the boy? _"He has all my sympathy."_ Vegeta crosses quickly to Kakarot. The lines of pain are gone from his face, but still there are signs of discomfort. Vegeta's nose twitches as he recognizes the source of the look. _No, everything about you is NOT sweet._ Scowling, he changes the sheets. But what the woman said continues to tease at him.

He finishes with the cleanup, disposing of the filthy sheets with a single, short burst of ki he would rather keep to himself. The smell, however, dictates otherwise. Fresh sheets are soon in place, a new bag of slop in place. Kakarot is going through the stuff quickly - more quickly than Vegeta has anticipated. But then, the cubs are doing much better as well. _Perhaps he won't need to be out as long as I thought. His energy is still low, but it is going to feed the cubs. If I let him wake, he'll know there is no mistaking that I mean to put him under again if he pulls another stunt like this._

Vegeta moves quickly to the cabinets, looking through them. There are still four bags of the nutrient slop he had prepared, as Nappa had taught him. _I suppose he thought that eventually, I would give in and take one of them, since they were both_ chizzari_. That's the only reason I can think of for him to teach me this. But there isn't much left… another five hours worth maybe._

He throws a look at the clock. They have been here for six hours now, with no interruptions. No one has come to keep Kakarot safe from him. He frowns. Someone should have come by now. They are planning something. He can tell.

Vegeta looks around the room. It is not particularly defensible. The door has no lock. There is a chair next to the bed Kakarot sleeps on, and another at the computer station. That is built into the wall. There is nothing, saving Kakarot's bed, that can be used to block the door.

He uses it, and locks the wheels. The two chairs he sticks next to the bed. The defenses are pitiful, the defender too weak to fight off a fool. But, they do not know that. He crawls into the bed with Kakarot, wearily arranging himself. He is too tired to smile when Kakarot's tail loops around his thigh.

-------------------------------

*Kicks back & grins* Poor Veggie, he forgot all about that part of keeping Kakarot under. I was nice, I didn't describe what he had to do in detail. I could, you know! Between having changed diapers & worked in nursing homes , I could give a pretty graphic description.

Oh, and you will be pleased to know that the lemon is written. I sent the whole entire sequence to Serapha… then got a bit tired of waiting. So this is posted anyhow, and I'll repost if there were changes that needed made. *grins madly* Oh, and yes… there is a side story in the works to explain just exactly how Raditz dearest became _chizzari_.


	7. Chizzari

Fair Warning: The dream-sequence in this one is very lemony. DS has been very very busy here of late, so I'm going to go ahead and use the bits that don't require Goku input (and also explain why nobody's showed up yet). More than likely, no one will show up until Vegeta remembers EVERYTHING.

---------------------------

Vegeta wakes, senses alert. Something has changed. He checks his bedmate first, then the cubs. All three are fine. He presses his ear to the door. Something woke him… but he hears nothing.

He finds himself wishing for a tail to lash, focuses for a moment on Kakarot's. It's still wrapped around his thigh, clinging rather tightly. "Kakarot?"

Vegeta glances at the clock. His nap was short: he hadn't even been asleep five minutes. The larger Saiyan has been kept quiescent much longer, but the drugs will be wearing off soon if he doesn't give him more. He is still debating the wisdom of doing that - the cubs have rebounded remarkably well.

Slowly, he traces the sharp planes of the younger man's body. Kakarot is all sharp angles, except for the too-small pooch of his belly. Vegeta sighs, wondering if the young cubs will stand a chance. He had forgotten. A Saiyan pregnancy doesn't last all that long. Only seven months. Kakarot is already past the halfway point, and the cubs have been starved throughout the entire pregnancy.

It is hard for him to recognize that this is not Kakarot's fault. He should have been taking better care of the man, especially once he'd learned that the cubs _were_ his. The cubs, and their mother, are his responsibility. His hand hovers over the bulge, but the nagging sensation of change is emanating from somewhere else.

Carefully, he loosens the grip Kakarot has on him, slipping from the bed. He prowls the small room restively, straining to scent, sight, or sense whatever woke him. It bothers him that everything seems as it was when he laid down only a few minutes before. He pauses before the equipment again, examining it. He is no fool, he knows what most of it is for - and how to make it work.

Vegeta turns, casting a thoughtful look at the sleeper, then selected one of the needles and several collecting tubes. It was the work of only a moment to draw enough blood from Kakarot for the tests he quickly set into motion. He knows the various machines will make all kinds of racket when they complete their tasks, and he also knows that the information will be added automatically to the file he's left open on the computer.

He casts another appraising look around the room before rejoining Kakarot on the cot. Perhaps the others will be coming soon - it occurs to him that it may have taken Bulma time to find anyone to help her as they'd finally all left! - and perhaps they won't, but he is too tired now to care. He settles himself between Kakarot and the door, facing it, ready to defend if need be, but too tired not to slip into sleep.

This time, though, he strokes the tail that wraps around his waist. A soft purring can be heard until he slips fully to sleep.

I pull my shirt off, tossing it to the side with my gloves. I study him for a moment. He is certainly more aroused than I, and his breath comes in soft pants. His green eyes are trained on my bare skin, the desire in them so strong I feel my skin should be burning. He is pale - the sun here is not very strong - but he is by no means pasty. I do not resist the urge to reach out and touch. His skin is smooth and hot, softness overlaying the solid muscle I feel beneath.

To touch him is strangely intoxicating. I trail my fingers over muscles to the small buds that seem to harden even further as I touch them, bringing a soft, imploring "Please" from lips I already know are lush and full. I lean forward, my tongue darting out to encircle one. He tastes of salt and blood, heat and spice as he arcs toward my mouth. I nip him, lightly, then swirl my tongue around him before performing the same on the other.

He trembles, skin twitching beneath my fingers as I trail them down to rest on his hips. Slowly, I allow myself to trace down his abdomen, tasting and kissing as I go. He shudders more as I move lower, his breathing becoming more rapid and raspy. I am tentative when I continue - it is not something I have ever done often - my darting, short licks gathering up the salty sweetness that practically streams from him. The short licks become longer as I become more accustomed to it, and I lavish him with long, slow strokes of my tongue.

He cries out my name, pleads for more. I bite him, hearing the pained yelp as I order him to be quiet before licking the blood from the small wound I've made. I have been more gentle with him than I had planned, but an idea comes to me. "Kakarot. Power down."

I sit back, looking up at him. He is flushed now, not nearly as pale. Wide green eyes stare at me in confusion. I reach out, pinching him sharply. His yelp is accompanied by sudden understanding, and his hair and eyes darken to black. I nod in approval, stroking the silken skin I had pinched moments ago. I wonder how long has he hidden this desire? His responses are so instantaneous - those of someone who truly wants to please, not one who fears retaliation if he delays. I know the difference…

I hold one finger up, waiting. When he finally focuses on it, I form a very small, very powerful, ki ball at the tip. His eyes widen in terrified understanding as I move the finger toward his groin, ignoring his protests and the way the rocks begin to trickle from the bindings he is pulling against. He tries to kick me, but I am too close for that to be effective. The hot little ball of energy touches the base of his erection, his cries becoming shrill as I pull it up the underside and run it along the slit at the top.

His legs are around me now, trying to crush me as he attempts to pull loose from the rocks, but the pain I've just inflicted on him was sufficient to keep him weakened. I trail the ball back to the base, and allow it to spread. It wraps around him as I warp the energy to do what I want it to, narrowing and constricting until it becomes an extremely effective cock ring. I reinforce the bands holding him in place, it seems the pain has gone to his head.

His legs are uncomfortably tight around me. I smile, taking him into my mouth and swirling my tongue over him. It is amazing how suddenly his struggles cease as I continue to leisurely torture him. Soon his cries are of pleasure and encouragement; I find that even when I bite him he reacts favorably. Annoyed, I sit back, but his taste lingers on my tongue - and I want more.

I look up at Kakarot; suddenly I remember seeing his brother in very near this same position. Raditz had had his legs shackled as well, however, and he had been raving and cursing, fighting his bonds, trying to escape. I had watched, too stunned by disbelief at what I saw to think to stop what happened next. My memory of his screams ring through my mind as I grip his brother's thighs, shutting my eyes and forcing the memory away.

__

My head dips again and I begin sucking. But the memory of what I saw returns, and the vicious pleasure I have taken at the pain I inflicted dims. Even so, I am not gentle with him any longer. I am not trying to please him - I am taking pleasure in him.

He is bucking desperately against me, and I laugh, knowing it will do him no good. He will not achieve release until I decide to allow it, and I intend to enjoy myself thoroughly first. He is whimpering with need when I stop and pull myself up his body to kiss him. I invade his mouth, teasing and battling, prolonging the kiss until I must draw back for breath. He rubs himself against me frantically, pleading huskily for relief.

I deny him, nipping again at that place my instincts scream at me to bite. It is safer for my teeth to be at his groin, I drop suddenly to my knees. The need to bite is very strong: I sink my teeth savagely into his thigh. It is a claim, of sorts, a marking that tells me he is mine. The bite is high on the inside of his leg, a place that cannot be easily reached. I suck the wound, eagerly drinking the blood that wells, lapping gently when my need has been somewhat sated.

And it is instinctive when I lift his legs, angling my mouth to lick at the small soon-to-be-entrance I find. He squeals, squirming in my grasp. I tighten my grip, probing him as he thrashes against me. His cries are contradictory, a blend of pleas for me to stop and gasps that urge me to continue. I continue until he is shaking with need, then stop. My mouth returns to his, plundering him as I stroke his erection mercilessly. 

Vegeta sits straight up, gasping for breath. It can not be! He has not done this! Hastily, he pulls the sheet down, cursing when it tangles instead. He rips at it, too impatient to sit back and untangle it. That mark… he could not have done that!

The sheet is finally out of the way, he angles himself to where he can see.

"No…" The mark is there, the scarring indicating that the wound was deep. "I… no. No. Not Kakarot."

His thoughts spin to the past. Watching as Kakarot's father eagerly participates in a ceremony, watching as his brother is raped. Seeing that same mark applied to both of them during the ceremony. A ceremony that made the two men his _chizzari_.

"Kakarot…" Now the feelings of protectiveness make more sense. It is not just the cubs. He has repressed this memory, of making Kakarot his _chizzari_, but still, his subconscious knew. Why would he repress that he had a _chizzari_ once again? Could it be because of who he chose?

He contemplates the memories his dreams have restored, and his own feelings. No. Kakarot had proven himself worthy of the honor, would probably have received it if Vegeta's father had lived. Undoubtedly as his father's _chizzari_, though, and not his. The idea makes him growl, a reaction that he cuts off.

Vegeta picks up Kakarot's tail, thrown from his waist when he'd been uncovering the other. He strokes and pets, and at last admits that he cares for the other. So why had he not remembered claiming him so? Why had he not remembered what the dreams have shown to be Kakarot's utter willingness to be used by him? And why the hell can't he remember what happened next!!!!?

----------------------------

Okay, peeps. _Chizzari_ is posted up on mediaminer.org due to its NC-17 rating. And although I'm a great deal less vague on Twins than other stories, I think I'm still inexplicit enough to keep the R rating I've got on it. Do inform me if not, I'd hate to have most of my stories wiped because of one.

And for those of you who don't read my lj, I'M GRADUATING SATURDAY!!!! 


	8. A death wish?

Yes, yes, I'm continuing. I have permission now - was finally able to talk to Sephfy. And since I can't find the essay questions for my history final gulps, looks panicked, I'm writing instead. The essays are due tomorrow. The questions are not where they are supposed to be. I'm so toast…. Oh, and somebody said that the transition to dream wasn't easy to see, so I've added a (dream) for them. By the way, it's quite lemony, very deserving of the R.

----------------------------

Kakarot is purring in his sleep now. Vegeta eyes the amount of slop left, then the drugs that have kept him unconscious. Carefully, he slips from the bed. This, he should have done before he crawled between Kakarot and the door, but he hadn't exactly been feeling well.

Not that he is now. He adds more of the solution to the mix, observing Kakarot carefully as he does. Just as suddenly, he is glad he isn't still in the bed. His nose wrinkls with disgust as he forces himself to change the bed linens again. That unpleasant duty over, he checks the machines, noting that one test would be done in only a few minutes.

He waits, cutting off the clamor of the buzzer almost instantly. Forcing tired eyes to remain open, he reads through the test results. Vegeta frowns at some of the numbers, then settles wearily at the computer once more, searching for his own medical file. This one, at least, he knows the name of, and it does not take him long to make his comparisons.

His scream of rage fills the room, anger fueling a short transformation. But it drains him, and he slumps almost immediately, the cry still ringing around the room. It is with a great deal of difficulty that he makes his way back to the freshly-changed bed to crawl beneath the top sheet once more. "Kakarot…"

It is barely more than a breath, and then his body relaxes, giving into the demand for rest.

(dream)

Breaking the kiss, I pull away from him completely, and move to stretch out in a patch of sun. Dark eyes glazed with passion and desire watch me as I make myself comfortable, slowly shift to an expression of abandonment as I don't move. I watch him, his body stiff with wanton desire, eyes becoming bright with anger. His hair begins to lift, and I speak. "Transform, and all your dreams end."

I stretch, cat-like, watch as his eyes focus on me again, his lust once again taking over. I sit, slowly pulling off my boots. Still clad in the skin-tight pants I favor, I walk closer. I turn, leaning against him as I pull the pants off, rubbing my body against his. The pants are kicked aside to join the rest of our clothing before I turn to him again.

Our bodies press together as I run my hands down his sides, lift his thighs. His eyes widen as I position myself; he screams as I enter. I am not gentle, it is hard and fast, and I don't give him any time to adjust. It feels good. Better than good. I continue thrusting, taking a half-step back and shifting him slightly. He howls, his eyes closing. His legs lock behind my waist as I pound him into the cliff, adjusting my hold on him so that I can go harder and faster. His hands clench, muscles bulge, and he starts screaming my name.

Euphoria. Sheer euphoria. I have beaten him, completely. He is mine, body and soul, to take anytime I wish. And right now, I certainly wish to. I press him back against the rocks, my hand fisting in his hair and pulling him against the binding at his throat. I kiss him savagely, drawing more blood, his breath coming in shocky gasps in part because of the pressure on his throat. Releasing his hair, I increase my tempo, laughing maniacally when he begins to plead for the release he can't have. My own is short-lived, his passionate, pleading voice is husky with desire and enflames me.

(and yes, Dark Serapha's picture was the focus of this particular scene. I just… won't be posting the link. It's not R-rated. Also, I have found my essays & must do those awhile. Eh, the heck with them.)

He is disorientated when he wakes, his body firmly pressed against the warmth of another, yet he distinctly remembers having been standing. His fingers trail over the strong back, lips pressing against the chest his head rests against. A strange sensation against his loins brings him slowly to reality.

Vegeta sits, cursing himself quietly, unsurprised to find Kakarot's tail firmly wrapped around his thigh again. His _chizzari_ knows to whom he belongs, and even drugged tries to express it. The fluttering sensation touches him again; his eyes rounding in awe as he realizes it is the feel of the twins moving. He has not felt them move before, has felt only their wispy energies.

Gentle fingers trail over the slight mound of Kakarot's abdomen, his faded energy reaching to touch and feed his young. They accept the meager offering eagerly, feelings of affection washing over him. His eyes close as he accepts that touch. Quickly, he sends a surge of acceptance and caring, then pulls his hand away.

The noise finally penetrates his sleep-muddled, ki-deprived brain. He levers himself clumsily off the bed, wavering as he makes his way back to the machine. The read-out is much as he'd expected after seeing the first one. Dull eyes read through the reports of the finished tests that Bulma has never given the ill Saiyan.

His mind returns to the woman, her anger as she stormed from the room. He had given his _chizzari_ and his cubs into her keeping, fully expecting her to do all in her power to keep them all alive. He himself has endured months of angry glances and silence, badly cooked meals he has prepared himself, a distain and hatred so similar to what he endured under Frieza that he has had nightmares of his times aboard the lizard's ship, all to ensure that Kakarot would have the support and help of those he considered his friends and loved ones. And none, not even the woman, his best friend, have done anything to ensure his health, or that of his cubs.

It is very plain. Kakarot has not just been ill. He's been dying, and his friends have been aiding him in his death wish, albeit most unknowingly. In Vegeta's opinion, Bulma has no excuse. She has been pregnant. She knew tests were required for her. Tests should have been run on her very pregnant, very alien, and very sick male friend.

Vegeta draws a deep breath, turning from the screen to face the fallen hero on the bed. "Kakarot… if the cub had not failed just then… while I was with you…he would be dead…" he turned back to the screen, one finger lifting to run down a column of results, his voice barely even a whisper when he continued, "the other also now… and your own death imminent."

Still somewhat unsteady, he makes his way back to the other, stroking one finger along the too-pale jaw. "I should have seen, Kakarot… should have known. I have no excuse that I can make. I do not know why I had forgotten I had made you my own. I do not know why I would forget what my dreams have shown.

"I should not have forgotten something so important." He frowns, swaying slightly. "What happened between us, Kakarot? What secret is it that my dreams have not revealed to me? Why do I only remember the wish - the need - to destroy you?"

He pauses, leaning heavily against the rail for a moment before crawling in to spoon against the other. "I can feel one of them, now. That is… Yamcha. He won't come on his own, not against me, not even for you. I just… need to… rest…"


	9. I did NOT just think that

He can't sleep. He is too tired to sleep, this time, and he knows that one of the others has come. That means the rest will be arriving, and that means he will need to protect his _chizzari_. And his cubs. The humans will not understand what has happened. Vegeta knows he will not explain it to them, and sighs, shifting himself more comfortably against Kakarot.

His thoughts stray, he finds himself remembering Raditz. Remembering how Raditz had not wanted to be a _chizzari_, and how he had promised that no one would take him against his will. Remembers coming back from a mission to find the man raped unconscious. Remembers coming back from another trip to find Raditz broken, begging to be used, and his horror when he had learned the method Nappa had used to ensure Raditz behaved like a proper _chizzari_.

And he remembers, now, the child he had given the warrior rites, because his brother had been unable. His eyes flew open. "Kakarot? Could it have been?" He twists slightly to look up at the sleeping warrior, then snuggles up against him. He is just too tired now to remember if Raditz had another brother. His ki has drained down to next to nothing… and it is that that sends him into an uneasy darkness.

(a/n: THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT NEEDS DARK SERAPHA!!!! An' I'm bored, hence the "edit". Mediaminer will get her additions.)

I dismiss the binders - all but the smallest - and he collapses against me. His hands explore my body as I turn and lower us both to the ground, clutching at me as I begin to thrust once again. I am slower this time, but there is no less savagery in how I take him. His body arcs and thrusts against mine, one hand clutching me to him, the other slipping to stroke his erection.

I put an immediate stop to that, grabbing his arms and holding them over his head so that I am stretched out over him. "No, Kakarot, none of that. You are mine to toy with… you are not to play with yourself."

He whimpers, and nods. I press against him as I continue my slow torture, enjoying his sharp cries and needy touches. He is very careful, now, to only touch me. Pleased, I increase my pace, and nip at his chest. My release is sudden, and I pull away to sit against the cliff. "Come, Kakarot."

I hold one hand out, he crawls to me. I pull him close, savoring his mouth, before pushing him down. (Edited…) My fingers fist in his hair, my head falling back to rest against the cliff. I smile, this fight to the death has instead become one of the best fucks of my life.

But I have decided, that since I am going to take him, I'm going to take him entirely. I tell him so, he looks puzzled. Smirking, I position myself over his mouth. It is only a moment before he understands, and I suddenly understand why he squirmed so much while I was licking him. (Edited…)

His cock makes an interesting target, swollen and beginning to look a tad bit blue. I lean forward to torture him some more. I lick and suck, biting him when he forgets what it is he is supposed to be doing. Each teasing lick or nip is accompanied by a whimpering cry from him, which only heightens my enjoyment. He has been allowed no relief this entire time, and is swollen with need. My hands kneed against his inner thighs, fingers brushing against the mark I have given him.

A sound. Vegeta surges to his feet, standing easily on the bed. For a moment, all his senses are alert, and then Kakarot makes a mewling noise. Vegeta relaxes, recognizing the sound as the one that woke him. He curls again next to the larger man, and checks on the cubs.

They are fine, their responses sleepy. He has no ki now to feed them, and does not try to dredge any up. A quick glance at the bag shows a decent level, he does not need to change the slop yet. He crawls from his position and crosses to check the equipment, glancing through the readouts of the tests that have completed.

He scowls, not happy that he slept through the alerts signaling the ends of those tests, but unsurprised that he did. The tests confirm what he has already learned - Kakarot is in piss-poor shape. He crosses the room, drawing more blood for a comparison. The nutritional slop has had a decided effect, but he wants to see how the machines read the improvement.

If he judges the results satisfactory, he will stop giving Kakarot the drugs to keep him unconscious. Vegeta shoots a look at the clock, and blinks in shock. How has so much time passed? Did he care for Kakarot in his sleep? Hurriedly, he crosses to check on the number of slop bags remaining. Only one. He must have tended the other while he slept!

His senses flare again, searching for ki. Vegeta curses, pinpointing Piccolo and Gohan as having arrived, and feeling Krillin entirely too close. Goten… yes, he has arrived as well, but from the ki readings, the boy is either having sex with Trunks, or playing another of those stupid video games the two get so excited over. All things considered, he decides it must be a game. Bulma wouldn't stand for the other.

Not with Kakarot locked in a room with him.

And certainly not now that she knows some Saiyan males can get pregnant.

Woozy again, he makes his way back to Kakarot, and crawls in next to him. His eyes drift closed. If their sons do become involved - a highly unlikely proposition at the moment, given their ages - he is not going to have a problem with it. No problem at all. Anything that will drive the women batty is just peachy with him. In fact, he may just suggest it.

His eyes pop open. He is not thinking what he thinks he just thought.


	10. The dream ends

(final dream sequence)

I feel that I am ready. I spin, and a moment later, we both cry out in shock. I was _not_ ready, and I have to brace myself against his chest for a full minute before I am able to begin moving. I experiment with pace, finding that I like it rather slow. His hands are on my hips, trying to make me move faster, but I swat them away, leaning forward to whisper what I want into his ear.

This time, I do not move his hands, but rather try thrusting into them as I move myself along him. It is delicious, but I feel that I am doing too much to pleasure myself… he can do more. I tell him to transform, crying out with my own pleasure as I am reminded that _everything_ gets a little bit bigger with each ascension. I am on the edge myself, knowing that soon I will mark him in another way, and I release the final binding.

He howls, and suddenly I am on my back, buried in waves of golden hair. Kakarot is above me, thrusting unbelievably hard, grinding the sharp rocks under my back to dust in his enthusiasm. I reach up, grabbing his shoulders, trying to pull him down to me. Wild green eyes look into my own, and then he is ravaging my mouth, a kiss so searing I cannot do anything but gasp for breath when he releases me. He throws his head back suddenly, his entire body still for a split second, and then he _screams_.

The cry is primal, a wordless ecstasy shrieked to the winds. His body shudders, his release hitting him with enough force that he forces me several inches into the rock beneath me. I follow, both hands fisted tightly in his waist-length hair. He calms at last, dropping his face to devour my mouth, and I respond nearly as eagerly as he had to me.

And then what has happened hits me. My hands fall from the golden waves, push him away. I rise, stalking silently to where our clothes lie. His I throw at him, my own I draw on. He is still staring at his clothes when I turn, but his hair has shrunk to normal proportions for a level two Super Saiyan. I stand there, waiting, until he finally pulls the clothes on and comes to me. He kisses me.

The next moment, I have smashed him back into the cliff, a perfect imprint of his body will be left when I have killed him. The bright, expectant glow on his face fades when I begin screaming at him, telling him that this hasn't happened, that he had better forget, that I hate him. He is angered, screams back. Again, binders fly from my fingers to hold him in place. I begin to pound him mercilessly, angry words spilling from my lips. My rage is so in control that I cannot hear what I am saying, but I know that I have told him that after I kill him, I will destroy the planet and everyone he cares for.

He shows me now that he could have pulled free easily from the start, and I reel under his assault. He has taken everything from me. Everything. My life is all I have left, and I will sacrifice it if only to ease the forlorn pain, the betrayal, that I have already buried deep within my heart. For me, there is only the fight, and I _must_ win.

Vegeta sits up, gasping for breath, and scrambles from the cot he has been sharing with Kakarot. He stumbles shakily backwards until he reels into the chair in front of the computer, never once taking his eyes from the unconscious form. He falls into the chair, barely avoiding falling to the floor when his inattention nearly has him missing the seat.

His eyes are wide, shining with a bitter rage. He remembers now, everything. Remembers it all. Remembers why he had forgotten. Kakarot… he had decided not to claim him only as _chizzari_, but as a mate as well. Until that final transformation, the one that had proven Kakarot to have been playing with him the entire time, lying to him.

He'd forced the memory of it all to the same place he had forced the memories of the worst times aboard Frieza's ship. Buried them so deeply that until he had smelled the cubs, identified them as his own, he was unable to recall that he had known of Kakarot's third transformation before he went to hell, or any of the incident that had led to the transformation.

And even then, it had come to him the way the memories of Frieza's ship did, in his dreams. Only these dreams, he hadn't shunted aside or trained out of his mind again. These he had welcomed, looking for the answer to why Kakarot bore his cubs. His growls echo in the small room. The betrayal he felt then slices through him, freshly awakened.

The growling gives way to a more vicious snarling as he finally returns to the cot. A snarling that Kakarot reacts to, as drugged as he is, curling into a protective ball around the cubs. Vegeta's hands flex spasmodically, crushing one of the bars on the bed. A sound, an uncertain whimper, an instinctive plea for protection, catches his ear.

The snarling ceases. Vegeta backs away, shaking. He will not harm his cubs, or his _chizzari_. But he will for damned sure get some answers from the younger Saiyan when he is allowed to wake. And that will not be until Vegeta is sure he will not kill him as soon as he looks into those dark eyes that had promised him so much - and that had taken away even his life.

Because he remembers, also, that in his last few moments of life, he had been sacrificing himself for Kakarot.

--------------------------------------

And there you have it, m'dears, the whys and wherefores of Vegeta forgetting. He's not exactly happy at the moment, and it is only their completed _chizzari_ bond and his cubs that are keeping him from murdering Kakarot as he sleeps. He is just remembering, and the shock of what he considers a betrayal is still very, very fresh in his mind now. Kaky-luv's got sooooo much explaining to do!

And you've just got to wonder what's been going on with the rest of the crew. What have they been plotting while Vegeta's been running himself ragged to care for Kaky & the cubs? Have they planned a rescue yet? Or has Bulma not been convincing enough for them to consider Goku to be in any danger from Vegeta? smirks Yeah, right. Psychotic locks himself in a small room with man he's believed to have raped, and they don't consider him in danger! I believe that one!


	11. Gathering

Bulma wanders through the corridors of Capsule Corp., muttering darkly. She still thinks about the pregnant man sleeping in the lab - and her so-called lover, the reason for all of this shit. Shaking her head she makes a decision. It just cannot go on like this. She has to tell someone. Stepping over to a telephone, she calls a well-memorized number.

Chi-Chi drops the dish she is washing back into the wash water, and grabs for the phone. "Hello?"

On the other end, Bulma tries to compose herself enough to talk calmly. "Chi, this is Bulma… I have to talk to you. It's about Goku. Could you come here? As fast as possible?"

Chi-Chi's eyes widen at the hint of fear and anger she catches in the other woman's voice. "Bulma? Has something happened? Is my husband all right?" Mentally, she tries to figure out where the capsule with the car is, and how long it will take her to find her sons and get them ready for a trip to CC.

"Don't worry, Chi…" though Bulma personally thinks that there is much reason to worry, "he's all right - for now. But we need to talk. Come as fast as you can, okay?"

"Um, yes, certainly..." Chi-Chi glances out the window, spotting her youngest son playing a videogame under a tree. One down. "I'll be there as soon as I can get the boys ready."

Chi-Chi hangs up the phone, and sticks her head out the door. "GOTEN! GO FIND YOUR BROTHER! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER!" She smiles in satisfaction when the small boy drops the game and vanishes into the woods. She knew the boy would easily find his brother, if the elder boy wasn't already on his way because of her shouting. She had the capsule car ready to go by the time the two boys got back. Moments later, they were tearing up the road towards CC.

Bulma nods to herself though Chichi cannot see her, then hangs up. All right. Lots of preparations to do… Roughly half an hour later finds her sitting in the kitchen, preparing a coffee when Chichi barges in through the door, looking around hastily. Bulma smiles weakly. "Chi, over here. Some sit down. Goten, Trunks is upstairs, you can go and play with him. Oh Gohan… I didn't know you'd be coming..." She throws a quizzical look at Chichi, asking her silently why she brought both her sons.

Chi-Chi raises an eyebrow that indicates Bulma should know that of course the boys would be with her - she'd hardly leave her children home alone! She moves to take the chair Bulma offered. "Well? What happened? And don't tell me nothing, I can see quite well that you're upset... and I heard it when we talked."

Gohan looks at the women, and decides he wants Piccolo around. He flares his ki in a special pattern, then takes his own chair. He knows that Piccolo got the message, and will be arriving soon.

Bulma sighs. "Chi.. I don't know if Gohan should hear this…" But a glare from the other woman makes clear that she thinks her son is capable of hearing everything that concerns his father. Bulma gives in. "All right. Basically… well, you know that Goku was staying here so I could run tests on him and take care of him. After all what happened… I don't think Vegeta should be around him, but then again he actually seemed to try and take care, so I thought maybe it was a Saiyan thing and that there was no harm in it... but today, he's gone too far!" She pales in anger and slams a fist on the table.

Chi-Chi blinks. "Too... far? Is... is my husband okay?"

"He's all right, as I said. But you know he hasn't been eating well.. and Vegeta was growing more and more impatient with him.. and today he's decided that Goku is a danger to the cubs." She growls. "He's drugged him, Chi. He's keeping him in one of the labs, unconscious and helpless. It's disgusting! We need to do something, Chi!"

Gohan blinks as he processes the information. His mother sits in what he recognizes as the "about to explode into a major screaming fit" pose, and decides to take a chance. "Bulma, you said Dad hasn't been eating well... does Vegeta know that?"

Chi-Chi pulls herself together when her son begins talking, and takes a deep breath. Rising, she opens the refrigerator, and a moment later, is fixing a meal. Her son is right to ask... she needs information... but her mind is whirling with the little she's obtained.

Bulma turns to the young demi-Saiyan and answers earnestly. "Yes, that's why he's decided that he has to do this. But I think there must be another way of helping poor Goku through all of this. Forcing him into yet another thing surely isn't gonna help…" She sighs, softly. "I'm really worried about Goku-chan…"

Chi-Chi slams pots and pans around, biting her lip. She will not scream. Not yet. She looks pointedly at her son, who promptly turns to Bulma. "Um, Bulma? What did he drug him with? How did he manage to drug him? Dad's terrified of needles!"

"I'm not completely sure about that, Gohan. When I arrived, Vegeta had already restrained Goku and was feeding him intravenously. I can only assume that he surprised him… your father is a lot weaker these days than he used to be… and then knocked him out. I am NOT happy with that at all! It's so typical of Vegeta, always rushing forward and not thinking of the consequences! What if he hurt Goku? And what is he planning on? Keeping him down there the whole rest of the time until the birth? That's inhuman!" Bulma is really angry by now, clenching her teeth.

"INTRAVENOUS FEEDING?" Chi-Chi screeches. A pot cracks as she slams it against the counter... or maybe it was the countertop that broke. "Bulma, where is he? I'm going to get my husband!"

_Dammit, Piccolo, where are you! Mom's about to go apeshit!_ Gohan groaned. "Um, Bulma? Does he need an IV feed?"

Bulma pales at Chi-Chi's outburst, knowing what an enraged Chi-Chi can be like. "Now, now, Chi. I agree with you, we need to do something, but this needs to be planned.. After all, Vegeta is still stronger than all of us.. save Gohan, maybe." Turning to said youth, she sighs. "I honestly am not sure, Gohan. the Saiyan physiology is just so very different from anything I know… and I never had to deal with a pregnant Saiyan before. But, from what I've seen, he is very thin, and he's depressed and therefore not eating properly. It may be that Vegeta is not completely mistaken in force-feeding him - I just don't agree with the way he chose to do it."

"A plan? We don't need a plan! We need..." Chi-Chi paused, thinking. "Okay. We need a really big knife, and someone to cause a distraction. Where's that phone?" Muttering to herself, Chi-Chi went to the phone, and began systematically calling the Z fighters.

Gohan processes the information, then squeaks. "Wait a minute! You want me to go up against _Vegeta_?" He starts shaking his head. "No way, no how, not without help! And... and... if Vegeta isn't wrong about feeding him..." His eyes cross and his head splats against the table. Chi-Chi puts the pan back on the stove.

Bulma shakes her head and eyes Gohan with knitted eyebrows. "The youth today.. really. Chi, stop cooking for a moment. I know you're angry, but come, sit here with me for a while. I don't think a knife will impress Vegeta very much.. what we need is a plan. A real plan...."

Chi-Chi pauses in her cooking, then shakes her head. "No, I need to do this. Otherwise... well..." she shrugs. "I'm going to kill Vegeta, you understand." She sighs, stirring the mixture she's dumped into the pot on the stove. "I called the others. All of them should be able to keep Vegeta distracted long enough to get Goku. And then, I'll kill him."

Yamcha chooses that moment to knock and enter. "Hey babe, what's up? I got some sort of weird message on my machine about Goku being a hostage?"

Bulma is speechless for a moment at how cold-bloodedly Chi is taking all of this. She stares for a few minutes at the peacefully cooking woman at the stove - a woman who has threatened to kill someone . "You cannot be serious, Chi. Oh Yamcha, hey, sit down." She turns back to Chichi. "I mean, free Goku, yes. But, kill Vegeta? Please remember, you're still speaking about the father of my child."

Chi-Chi adds another egg to the mixture. "Well, of course he is, Bulma. And I'm sure you're quite attached to him, even though he did rape your best friend and is now keeping him drugged and unconscious in a laboratory."

Yamcha blinks. "Er, what?"

Gohan groans, raising his head to discover that Yamcha has joined the gathering. "Hey, Yamcha... got any aspirin?" His head thumps back to the table.

Bulma coughs in slight embarrassment. "You do have a point there, Chi, but - isn't there another way? And how would you that anyways? Gohan has already stated he won't fight him..." She stands and walks over to the cupboard, taking out an aspirin and handing it to Gohan together with a glass of water.

At this precise moment, a tall, green figure haughtily enters the kitchen, looking around and focusing on Gohan. "You called for me, Go-kun?" Piccolo's cold eyes take in the other occupants of the kitchen.


	12. 12

Bitter eyes stare at the now-restless occupant of the cot. His rage has not calmed. Once more he checks the machine to see how his cubs fair. He no longer cares about their bearer. Another of his _chizzari_ that has betrayed him, nothing more. For a moment, his anger blinds him, certain betrayals blazing across his mind. His favored _chizzari_, the only one of his choosing, his mate… he shakes his head, fists clenching.

Four out of six. Nappa, who never did as he should as his First, betraying him at every opportunity. He had taken care that the man's punishment had been suitable, his mind ruined, before he had finally destroyed him. Bardock, broken by his training, unable not to betray his prince. Vegeta closes his eyes a moment. He had released Bardock from that bond as soon as he had learned what his father had done to the man.

Bardock and Raditz. Kakarot's father and brother. He had learned, at last, that Raditz had been truly innocent in betraying their mating bond, but it had been too late by then. Far too late. The bond had been broken; Raditz had been sent away, and he had not seen him again until…

… until his younger brother's second birthday. Too battered and abused to perform the necessary rite, so Vegeta had done it. And left immediately, sickened, unable to say what he had intended. Less than a day later, their world was gone. Raditz had betrayed him again less than a week after that. He had been unable to tolerate Raditz' presence for more than a few minutes at a time after that. Even so, it had been years before he had broken their final bond.

He sighs, just a little. He should have known. His whole life, he has known nothing but betrayal. His father, his lover. His employer. His mate and most of his former _chizzari_. Why should Kakarot be any different? He is not, and Vegeta realizes, never has been.

"You have betrayed me from the moment your brother arrived on this planet. Betrayed your people, even your own family! How foolish I was to think that you would not betray me personally. Fool that I was, I thought you could be trusted! Thought you worthy to be my mate-bound _chizzari_." Anger gives way momentarily to despair in his expressive eyes. "I should have known better. Look at you! You gave your word to me… but I have had to knock you out and feed you intravenously because you nearly killed my cubs! You have betrayed your people and your family once again. Betrayed me, once again. There are no more second chances."

Vegeta stalks forward, plucks the needle from the breeder's arm. "I have kept the oath I swore to your father and your brother. Three of my _chizzari_ died because of you. Twice you have betrayed me since becoming my _chizzari_. Once you have birthed my sons, there will be no more betrayal…" his face twists into a sneer, "…Goku."

Vegeta moves the bed back to its original position. After a moment of thought, he whips the sheet covering the other man away. "Your friends have finally all gathered. They may as well see what you have done to yourself." He opens the door, steps through it. There is no pause, no looking back as his remaining angry pride carries him to his own room. He locks the door before sprawling ungracefully across the bed.

And there, he surrenders himself to the memories he has kept locked away so carefully. Surrenders to the truth that is his past, the shame that is his present. He moans quietly into the sheets, his thoughts whirling. _All this I kept locked away. All this I hid from myself, allowing myself to live only from one day to the next, remembering only what was of importance to my missions and to keeping up appearances. Never allowing myself to truly remember what I went through, what I felt. Remembering only the pride of my race… and not the shame of it. Had more of my people survived… had Frieza not destroyed my world…_

… would I have not forced myself to forget what it is to love and be loved? Would I have betrayed myself the way I did? My people?

I have betrayed my people. Did I not betray my king when I gave myself so willingly to Zarbon, second to our greatest enemy? Did I not betray my first chizzari's _faith in me each time I left them behind? Did I not betray them each time I did not kill Nappa, knowing what that beast did to them? Only after Kakarot broke him did I finally destroy him… thinking it was fitting that the younger brother had a claim in vengeance. Foolishness… Kakarot does not care for his Saiyan family… he proved that when I sent Raditz here. I betrayed Raditz most of all, when I did not believe him, when I turned from him._

And the boys… I betrayed them as well, claiming but not protecting them as I ought to have. I thought Zarrad would be safe on Frieza's ship when I left him there to watch over Kakarot… but he was not among the survivors who came to Earth. None but Kakarot could have killed him. The others were watching as Frieza beat me, and those Frieza killed were revived. And Turles… my fierce pirate… like his father, he only wanted his brother and nephew to join him. I failed to warn him.

I have failed my people and my son by not teaching him our ways, our language, our history. He knows nothing of the Saiyan race, except the garbage fed to him about the evil Saiyans who came to destroy the only home he has known. And that we were Warriors.

I have even failed my unborn sons… believing as I did. Believing a man who thought nothing of killing his brothers and nephew would care for the lives of the children he did not want, in a pregnancy he had told me he would find a way to end, simply because he gave me his word that he would care for himself. Because he has always protected the innocent.

Why would he consider my sons to be innocent? I wonder if it is only because Bulma is his mother that Kakarot never tried to kill Trunks?

"Enough of this!" With the last of his energy, Vegeta grabs for a pillow and pulls it over his head. He must rest, must recover his strength. The last of his anger finally ebbs away, and with it goes his consciousness. The Prince falls into an exhausted slumber.


	13. A childish acceptance

**First, a brief review of the story, so you don't have to reread all the rest**. During the Majin Buu fight, Vegeta fucks Goku, who gets pregnant. He doesn't find out he's pregnant for a few months, thinks he's just sick. Vegeta allows everyone to believe he raped Goku so the baka won't lose all his friends, despite not remembering what happened. Goku entered a spiral of depression that nearly led to the cubs dying. Vegeta had a shitfit, stuck a needle in him, and has kept him unconscious for several hours. Bulma freaked & called Chi-Chi, who got rather murderous and called the rest of the Z-fighters. Meanwhile, Vegeta is taking catnaps that lead to him remembering the incident with Goku. He huffed off in a rage in the last chapter because of betrayal issues, and left Goku to be found by those who claim to care about him. He got some of his other memories back that chapter, too.

I shall give you an A/N for this chapter, since it has been, quite literally, at least a half-decade since I wrote in this universe, if not longer. Not the DBZ universe, the _Chizzari _universe, of which this former rp is a spin-off. For those of you who haven't visited the other sites where I post, _Chizzari_, _Chizzari_-Raditz, and _Chizzari_-Bardock are mostly set on Vegeta-sei. And while I did do a re-read to refresh my memory, little of the _Chizzari_ are written from Vegeta's POV, and I don't have all the chapters of Twins on the computer, so this may be a bit mangled. (I found them! It may still be mangled, but I'm going to try to fix that since I wrote this chapter before I found their hiding place!) Also, since DS wrote Goku very well, and I write him terribly, there will be little from Goku's POV from here out.

Then again, I manage morose pregnant Saiyan pretty good. Who knows?

Normally, to be a _chizzari _is to hold a position of high honor. A Saiyan is selected by the king, and inducted into a very select harem answerable only to king or prince (or female equivalents). Raditz and Bardock were chosen to be two of the first three warriors given to Vegeta as his personal _chizzari_, with Nappa being given to him from his father's _chizzari _to serve as his First. And if King Vegeta hadn't been such a sadistic, cruel, child-molesting, honor-warping ass, and Nappa his equally nasty favorite, this would have been true for Prince Vegeta's new _chizzari_. **(for those of you who prefer not to read to find out what's going to happen, consider this paragraph your warning)**

Sadly, this was not the case, and the two thought nothing of using Prince Vegeta's _chizzari _as they wished. Raditz had no desire to be a _chizzari _to begin with, and his father's initial elation became more of a desperate attempt to keep his son alive until Vegeta released him from his _chizzari _duties to go back to purging. Things went rapidly downhill for Raditz, and Vegeta betrayed his people by begging Zarbon to help him save his two favored.

Vegeta forced a great deal of his memories into a tightly chained box, and shoved it in a deep, dark corner of his mind. It was his way of dealing with the abuse, the stress, the betrayals, the destruction of his people, etc., etc., and so forth. Now and then, some of those memories leak out, usually when he sleeps. Vegeta doesn't sleep much, trains intensively, and has not understood why he feels such a need to be better than everyone else in more years than he remembers he's been alive.

Also, appears to eat dividers between pov/time changes and the like. I experiment now with what I use for those. If you don't see them, they got eaten. This particular program does not have the handy little lines that can be stuck in.

Why did it take so long to bring you this chapter? I've lost two computers and a motherboard since I started writing this, my GOOD internet connection, and my RP partner, and due to RL, interest & inclination. For about 4 years, I was working from 8:30am-midnight. When I was off work, I SLEPT! I also haven't watched DBZ in ages. Harry Potter (okay, the Malfoys) and Ichigo (and Renji, and Byakuya) and Sephiroth (& Reno & Rufus & Cloud) stole my muses. Even Squall and Seifer got in on it for awhile! Actually, so did Bardock, but since he's currently busy seducing most of the FFVII males, I count that with Sephiroth (& Reno & Rufus & Cloud). My current internet is done from a wi-fi station across the street from where I work, and the connecting is sporadic at best. Cars going by make it flicker, if they park, I'm doomed.

And to whoever wanted Trunks & Goten to screw…. NO! They're 8 & 9 years old. Maybe later. (You fell in the plot hole I'm not going back to fix.)

**And now, on with the fic.**

Goku wakes slowly as the drug finally releases him from its grip. He is… very naked, and not hungry, and… and… and…. His eyes grow huge with horror, and he lets out a shriek of terror that can be heard in the next town. When his friends burst in, they find him huddled in a corner, curled into a ball with one arm around the knees he hides his head between, and the other arm held as far away from him as he can manage, gibbering with fear.

Bulma strides forward as soon as it is clear that Vegeta is gone, and plucks the I.V. needle from his arm. "The needle's gone, Goku. Are you okay? Did Vegeta hurt you?"

"No, no," he answers, voice quavering. He risks a quick peep at his arm, and relaxes when he does not see the needle in it anymore. He shoots out the door the second he spots it in Bulma's hand, though, and hides under the bed in the next room. When the combined efforts of the ladies and Yamcha fail to convince him to move, Piccolo sighs and nods to Gohan. The two lift the bed and move it, then toss Goku on top of it. He promptly burrows under the covers.

"What did Vegeta do to you, Goku?" Chi-Chi asks, voice a little too shrill. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"I jus' woke up," Goku whimpers. "Dunno. Babies fine."

"That's why I called everyone here," Chi-Chi starts to explain. "I wasn't expecting it to take so long for everyone to arrive."

"Where is Krillin, anyway?" Gohan asked.

"He said he had to get Master Roshi out of a bar, and that it was ladies' night." The entire group rolls their eyes and groans. "And 18 was visiting her brother, so he'll have to go get them, too."

"17? You wanted him to get 17?" Gohan asks in shock. "Bulma, what happened?" He knows she started to tell him, and wanted him to fight Vegeta, but his head is still ringing and the aspirin hasn't helped much.

She tells them, and has to repeat the story an hour later when the other four finally arrive. 18 informs them that she is pregnant, and will not be assisting in any fighting. Bulma sends her to keep Goku pregnant instead, and that sounded better in her head than it does when she says it. "I mean, go keep him company!" she exclaims, and 18 wanders off with Chi-Chi to guide her.

Those that remain settle into plotting how to keep Goku safe from Vegeta, after Yamcha and Krillen both follow Gohan in expressing utter dismay at the idea of fighting him. Piccolo merely stares from his position behind Gohan.

Meanwhile, Vegeta has abandoned his room in favor of securing himself away in his gravity room, increasing the gravity time after time until he is unable to dodge the attacks of the drones efficiently. They knocked him out about the time Piccolo arrived, and he is only now beginning to regain consciousness. In his still-dazed mind, memories have begun to plague him. Memories of his childhood, of his slavery. Memories of turning his back on one he had claimed and made a promise to, memories of allowing that promise to be broken. Memories that he has kept locked away for years assault him, force him to acknowledge them. The ones he had fled to the gravity room to avoid have escaped, and fill his mind with remembered horrors.

When he finally pushes himself from the floor and turns the gravity down to Vegeta-sei's normal 10x E'arth gravity and stumbles into the shower, Vegeta understands why he remembers having given Kakarot his Warrior Rites. He also realizes that he has never given his son this rite, though the boy lost his life after the battle with Buu. This, he determines is something he must rectify. He should also claim as _chizzari _both of Kakarot's children, although the idea of it appalls him. He made a promise, years ago, and it is one he can still keep.

Finally clean and dry, he slumps on the bed. He is at least twice as old as he thought he was, which explains why so little of what he knew made sense if put on a timeline. He laughs bitterly at the idea he regressed to childhood simply to block the memory of having broken his mating and _chizzari _bonds because he could no longer tolerate seeing his mate in another's bed day after night, though he knew now that his favored had been driven there by a combination of drugs and his own machinations. It had easier for him to allow the weakest Saiyan to be raped and tortured in order to force him to grow stronger than to remember that his plans to protect his favored had backfired on him so spectacularly.

He falls backwards on the bed, bitter laughter spewing from his mouth as tears seep insidiously from the corners of his eyes. No wonder Zarbon had allowed him to live on Namek! No wonder he had not fought as well as he could; had looked so betrayed when Vegeta had killed him! Vegeta had not even known why the blue-skinned beauty had made him so angry, then.

He knows now. Zarbon had been his first love, his first protector. They had been together for five years until his father had torn them apart. He had entrusted his favored to Zarbon's care. And, well, since he was being honest with himself now, Zarbon had done a fair job of keeping Bardock safe. He had almost never been allowed a great deal of downtime on the planet. Vegeta still wasn't sure when he'd found time to sire Kakarot.

But Raditz! His mate-bound _chizzari_! Zarbon had taken him to his own bed. Had drugged the weakest of the Saiyans to keep him from his Prince and mate! Oh, of a certainty, it had kept Raditz safe… from everyone except Zarbon. Perhaps his lover had thought that Vegeta would be joining them in their romps, between the trips that Zarbon continuously sent him on. Radizt had not been assigned off the ship nearly as often!

Wait. Kakarot was a breeder. Hadn't that woman said that a male born… or was it…? Vegeta scowls, trying to bring that particular memory to the fore. Had Bardock given birth to Kakarot? Was he the mother, and not the father? "Breeders breed true from father to son. And… what else was it? Ah! Breeders only get pregnant in times of great stress! Oh, wait… she said… that… Huh. Trust Kakarot not to do anything the Saiyan way!"

Vegeta hops to his feet, still muttering under his breath. Finally he stops muttering, and says clearly, "Record record, Vegeta." He gives the date, sighs, and says, "Some of my memories have returned. This record concerns breeders, those males of the Saiyan race capable of bearing children.

"What little information there is says only that breeders always breed true from father to son. A breeding line will die out if a breeder produces only daughters, because the females do not pass those genes to their sons. A breeder can become pregnant only during times of great stress.

"It is normal for there to be little or no change in the breeder's physical appearance. They are still capable of fighting or whatever they were doing before, and they turn into feral little shits when the babies come. Kakarot's grandfather is recorded as having destroyed the dungeon on the west side of the palace giving birth to Bardock, his father Bardock destroyed half the downtown pubs before Raditz was born, and Raditz wrecked the palace walls giving birth to Turles."

Vegeta hesitates a moment, steeling himself to take up a title he has avoided for years. "Kakarot is currently pregnant with twin boys sired by King Vegeta. He has lost a great deal of weight and muscle mass, and is frequently depressed or despondent. He does not train, and appears to have been starving himself. Extreme measures were taken to ensure the health of the infants. To my knowledge his is the first multiple breeder pregnancy, which may be the reason for the discrepancies. It could also be that he lost all his memories of being Saiyan, and was raised as a native of E'arth."

He pauses long enough that the machine asks if the record is complete. "Continue recording," he replies after a moment. "Given this information, it is possible that his half-breed sons, Gohan, aged 16, and Goten, aged 8, are also breeders. As this may be true, I am potentially honor bound to accept them into my service as my _chizzari_. However, given the close relationship between Crown Prince Trunks and Goten, the boy would only undergo the ceremony to be inducted, and would be given to my son as his First after the younger boy's fourteenth birthday.

"Also, given that both of Kakarot's children have been raised as E'arthlings…" Vegeta pauses again, realizing he has slipped into referring to his new planet by the name it was given by his people, and corrects himself, "Earthlings, Gohan would also merely undergo the induction ceremony, and will not be expected to serve unless he shows a willingness to do so.

"As for their father, he has betrayed me, and my sons. I will no doubt break the _chizzari _bond I hold with him shortly after the twins are born. End record."

Vegeta sighs as the machine acknowledges his order, and expands his awareness to determine who is where. The boys are still playing their infernal game, and it appears the others are split into two rooms. He spends a moment trying to decide if the androids have come with Krillin, notes the additional tiny ki with Kakarot, and concludes they have. He goes after the boys.

He moves quickly, plucking them both from in front of their game and hauling them back to the gravity room before the others realize he has left it.

"Dad! I was winning!" Trunks complains.

"Be silent." The boy stills, looking up curiously. Vegeta still holds them at his sides, resting on his hips. "You are aware, of course, that I fathered Kakarot's twins?"

"Yes," both boys say.

Vegeta lets them down and leads them into the kitchen. He prepares a small snack for them, which they attack with relish. He picks at his own plate, uncertain now how to address what must be said.

"Mr. Vegeta? Are you not hungry? Is something wrong with my daddy?"

"I am… I am King Vegeta, Goten, and my son is Prince Trunks," Vegeta says quietly. "My stomach is a bit unsettled, and something is very wrong with your daddy."

"Hey! I'm a prince too, you know!" Goten says indignantly. "My grandpa _is_ the Ox-King, of the Ox Kingdom," he points out when the others look at him. "Gohan's the Crown Prince, though. I'm just a prince."

"Indeed. The fact that your father is pregnant makes Trunks the Crown Prince of the Saiyans," Vegeta murmurs, and rubs his forehead. He has not taken into consideration Kakarot's harpy, or her family lines. He wanted simply to pack up all with Saiyan blood, and cart them off to one of the empty worlds he helped purge, but now there are diplomatic issues with another royal line to consider. Gohan will have to leave behind an heir.

"But, what's wrong with Daddy?" the child persists.

"I am not entirely certain. There was very little known about breeders, since they so rarely bred," Vegeta answers. "It is known that they breed true from father to son."

Both little boys stare at him, then at each other, and then back at him again. "What's that mean?" Trunks asks. "Can Goten have babies?"

"Goten is a half-breed, but he is a male child of a breeder, so it is possible. However, that is not why I brought you here."

"Are we going to train?" Trunks asks with a decided lack of enthusiasm. Goten, on the other hand, brightens.

"No. I wish to discuss certain aspects of Saiyan rituals with the two of you. I will speak to Gohan later." Vegeta eyes the bright-eyed Son, who cocks his head curiously. "I am aware that I failed to give my son the Warrior Rite. I believe your father was dead at the time, but your brother should have been old enough to perform it for you."

"What's a Warrior Rite?" Goten asks, and Vegeta's spirits sink further.

Quietly, Vegeta explains the Warrior Rite that usually takes place on a child's second birthday. Both boys look horrified when he is done, but Goten is the first to take on a more thoughtful look.

"Does it hurt?"

"There are ways to make it less painful," Vegeta answers truthfully. "You have already died once, and I would…. You proved yourself in battle. You are a Saiyan warrior. I would rather not have you die again without undergoing the rite given to all Saiyans before they go to their first purge, when you are already a proven warrior. "

Goten looks over at Trunks, who still appears incapable of anything but making terrible faces. "Well, Gohan didn't do it to me, and neither did Daddy. If it can be not-hurty, then you can do it for me."

Vegeta blinks. He has not expected such easy capitulation. "There is another thing," he says before he takes the boy up on his offer. "Many years ago, I promised my favored that their children would be my _chizzari_. You are nephew to one and grandson to the other, but I feel that you would fall under that promise as well."

"What's a _chizzari_?" the boy asks immediately. His eyes widen and his jaw drops as Vegeta explains. "Um… oh. Uh… I don't think I'm old enough for that!"

"My father perverted the _chizzari_," Vegeta says with a sigh. "It was once a position of great honor granted to only the most skilled of the warriors, the most gifted of the scientists, the most evocative of the artisans… the best Vegeta-sei had to offer. He rebuilt them into little more than sex slaves. I have no wish for my chosen _chizzari_ to know nothing but sexual derogation, as my mate did. I would have them hold positions of honor, as it once was, though their sexual inclinations would be slightly limited by their inclusion to the _chizzari_."

Goten's face screws up as he considers wheat Vegeta is saying, and tries to relate it to his mother's teaching. "Limited how?" he asks finally.

Vegeta smiles slightly. His son is still making faces, but this boy is thinking. "I will use your grandfather, Bardock, as my example," he says, and the little boy's eyes go wide. Vegeta realizes a moment later that obviously the boy would have no one to tell him of his Saiyan relatives. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Bardock and his son, Raditz, were two of my first three _chizzari_," he begins, and tells the boys a highly-edited account of their lives together.

He also explains how he began hiding his memories from himself, and why. The little boy looks unhappy, but nods understandingly, and at one point hops up and crawls into Vegeta's lap to give him a hug. The child remains there as he outlines his original plans for revitalizing the former honor of the _chizzari_, and explains that he actually intends to gift his son with the boy as his First, once he is trained and fourteen.

"Ew! Gross! No way!" Trunks yelps then. "No way! I'm going to have sex with _girls_! Girls! Never ever ever a boy! Including you! Especially you, Dad! That's just too gross! Even girls don't have that many cooties!"

Vegeta puts Goten back in his chair, grabs his son, and goes to the bedroom. Trunks begins screaming a moment later, and Vegeta comes back out without him to face the pale-faced, wide-eyed, shivering Son. "My son may not have wanted the Warrior Rite, but no prince of the blood will be without it," he says calmly. "It will be less traumatic, and a good deal less painful, for you."

The little boy nods very slowly before his eyes narrow. "Just the Warrior Rite," he announces determinedly. "I'm too young to be anyone's _chizzari_, and you know it. Besides, you said that's an… an honor that should be earned, and I haven't!"

The bedroom is empty when they get there, but Vegeta does not worry about where his son has gone. This child will have the Warrior Rite he has requested done before anyone will come to stop him. He is right. Gohan and Piccolo don't arrive until after they have cleaned up and are back in the kitchen having a snack.

"Goten!" Gohan yanks him from the chair. "Goten! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Put me down! I want my chocolate pudding!" Goten twists and squirms, and finally resorts to biting his brother's hand as hard as he can while smacking him in the groin even harder with his newly-regrown tail. He stomps back to his seat when Gohan drops him, and takes up his spoon to defiantly stick it in his pudding.

Vegeta can't help chuckling. "I take it the boy cried all over his mother and said I raped him?" he asks when Gohan straightens.

"You did!"

"Nonsense. I administered the Warrior Rite I should have given him seven years ago, the one you should have given your brother in your father's stead six years ago."

"We aren't Saiyans! We're human!" Gohan screeches. Goten promptly goes blond.

"Never saw a human go super Saiyan, have you? Or a human male get pregnant?" the little boy demands, and drops the transformation when his brother starts spluttering. "We're only half-human, big brother, you know that. Did Daddy ever give you the rite?"

"Raditz," Gohan bites out, "when he realized my father hadn't bothered."

"How old were you?" Vegeta inquires.

"Not quite three," Gohan snaps, "and you aren't going to do it to Goten!"

"I already let him, so shut up!" Goten twists to look at his brother. "You're being stupid. It didn't hurt hardly at all. Mommy's spankings hurt worse!"

Gohan's jaw drops, and he blinks. Vegeta snickers. "I took the time to ensure he would not be hurt overmuch, just as it was ensured your father would not be badly hurt when I performed the rite on him. Your brother has requested that I not invite him to be my _chizzari_ until after he is fourteen and has earned the honor, however, though your father has been my _chizzari_ for months now."

"_Chizzari_?" Gohan squeaks.

"I'll be in his harem," Goten informs him, as if he has already earned the right to the position. Vegeta cannot help smirking.

This, apparently, is too much information for Gohan to handle. His eyes roll up and he collapses against the silent Namekian. Vegeta and Goten return to their snacks. "Are you going to give my little brothers the rite, too?" Goten asks.

"If I am able, I will do so. If I am not," Vegeta hesitates. He knows Kakarot will not do it, and it seems clear that Gohan wants as little to do with his Saiyan heritage as his father.

"I'll do it," Goten informs him. Vegeta blinks, and looks at the determination in the child's eyes. "I'll be… um… ten! I can do it, can't I?"

"At ten? Of course, unless your human side prevents it," Vegeta replies. "If so, you might have to wait a few years longer."

"Okay," Goten agrees. He looks back when Vegeta stares. "What?"

"I… confess that I find myself surprised by how well you are taking this." Behind Goten, Gohan is beginning to stir.

The ever-cheerful boy suddenly goes bitter. "I tried to be good. I tried to be human. But Mommy… says I'm a monster, just like Daddy. So if I'm a monster just like Daddy, and Daddy's monster is being a Saiyan, then I might as well be a better Saiyan than I was a human. I'm eight, not stupid," he adds. "You can teach me to be a Saiyan, can't you?"

Vegeta suddenly wonders if he can. Saiyans are no longer planet-purgers. They have been reduced to four purebloods, provided Kakarot doesn't manage to kill the babes before they are born, and three half-bloods. And of them all, only he and this child appear to hold any interest in their heritage.

"Can't you?" the boy repeats, eyes sharp.

"I was taught our language, our heritage, and my duties as a prince," he says slowly, suddenly tired. "We are no longer bound under contract to Frieza, but we also no longer populate a world. I can teach you our language, and our rites and rituals. I can teach you of our heritage and our history, as I was taught. But we are an alien race dependent on the indigenous species of this world, few in number, poor in resources. I have… nothing left to my name save for my name and an old battle suit. Kakarot… does not even have the memory of his true name."

Vegeta slumps. "I had wanted to take us to a new world, to rebuild our race as it was. But… we no longer need to purge planets. We are still warriors. It is in our blood. That is why we defend this world and enter its tournaments. But… it is not home. Not for me."

"A new world?" Goten's eyes are very, very bright, and they shine with excitement. "You mean like New Namek?"

Vegeta laughs. "I thought more one of the worlds that was emptied of intelligent life, and suitable for rebuilding the Saiyan race. I thought there must be others of our race out there. Turles came here, after I thought him dead, and Paragus as well." Goten shivers. He remembers Brolli. Vegeta continues speaking, his voice soft and almost lost. "I believed there were others, until I called the Dragon, and he told me there were none left save Kakarot and I."

"Hey! Don't I count?" Goten demands.

"I asked that all those of Saiyan blood be brought to this world," Vegeta explains, "after Brolli's last defeat. You were already here, and you are a half-blood."

"Oh." Goten frowns, and eats more of his pudding. "Well, if you leave, I'm going with you!" he announces after several minutes.

"Oh no you aren't!" Gohan says from behind them. "Mom won't let you." However, he doesn't sound as certain as he should.

Goten sticks his nose in the air. "She won't care, especially if I earn the right to be a _chizzari_!" he spits spitefully. Gohan blanches. "You know she's only cooing over Daddy because she thinks he got raped!"

Vegeta pointedly involves himself with his snack as the boys begin to bicker over Goten's astounding accusation. Vegeta isn't certain if he is more concerned by what the boy has implied about his mother, or the implication that he knows the truth. Actually, given what the boy _has_ said about his mother, and his own knowledge of the woman, it is unlikely she is suited for raising a Saiyan who wants to be a Saiyan. Vegeta ponders this thought as he absently eats some celery sticks a much paler shade of green than the Namek leaning against the wall in the corner.

He glances up as he realizes the others are approaching, and increases the gravity in the upper chamber with the remote. Dr. Briefs fixed it for him the last time he complained about Bulma cutting his training short by shutting the machine down from the outside. Thanks to her father, the woman is no longer able to do so. The door will open, but only those capable of surviving gravity as strong as what he works under can make it through to the staircase to the second level.

He doubts any of them have trained at Earth gravity severely enough to survive over a thousand times its pressure. Nor is he wrong. He can hear the women shrieking as the warriors fail to advance even a step into his training room. "I would not try to take the boy through the training room," he says mildly when it seems Gohan and Piccolo plan to do just that.

"Why not?" Goten is flailing in his brother's grip again.

Vegeta smirks. "I raised the gravity after you arrived. It's set at 1020 times normal Earth gravity."

Gohan pales, and shoots a glance at Piccolo. "No it's not."

"I train here extensively, brat, and raise the gravity constantly in order to remain challenged," he snorts, losing his patience. "Your father is the only one who has any chance at all of making it through the gravity room now, and I won't guarantee that since he hasn't trained in increased gravity for several years. Actually, I'm surprised you and the Namek made it through Vegeta-sei's gravity."

Gohan's eyes narrow. "Dad can use Instant Transmission."

"He could, if he was healthy," Vegeta agrees. "But he's been starving himself for months, and not training. I had to knock him unconscious and keep him unconscious in order to get enough nutritional slop and ki into him to keep our children from dying."

Gohan looks stunned. Goten takes advantage, and breaks loose. His tail and arms are firmly wrapped around Vegeta's leg moments later. He drops his hands to ruffle the brat's hair. The boy has either inherited every bit of the Saiyan heritage that Kakarot denies, or is more like his mother than Vegeta cares to consider. The idea is appalling. "You realize that I should offer you a place among my _chizzari_."

Gohan's eyes widen horribly, and he steps back into the immediate embrace of the Namek. "Er, no. Absolutely not. Dad will get us out of here." Vegeta eyes the Namek thoughtfully. Piccolo rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but does not release his grip on the teen.

"Your father is too sick to try, boy."

"Urglp!" and the stench of vomit announce that Kakarot has made the attempt despite his health. Vegeta takes a moment to facepalm before moving to clean up his _chizzari, and carry him to bed._

"_There are no needles here, Kakarot," he says. "Your body needs food and rest. Take a nap. I'll have a meal ready when you wake up." He receives a wan grin, and watches as Kakarot snuggles into the blankets. He is thoughtful as he goes to reinventory his food supplies. If he can somehow get Trunks inside, he will have all of the Saiyans, as well as the eldest Son's Namekian boyfriend-in-denial. If he can get far enough away fast enough, Kakarot's pregnancy will render his Instant Transmission void. Of course, they will have to be on a planet, and Kakarot well away from the ship, when the other goes into labor._

_When he looks up, Gohan and Piccolo are in the bedroom, and Goten has an impish grin on his face. "Now all we need is Trunks back, and we can go! I think I know how to get him," the boy announces._

"_Do tell," he purrs, and wonders if they can snag the Dragonballs as well._

_Goten lights up. "I'll tell him we have to get the Dragonballs to rescue my family!" he chirps. "He'll steal the radar, and I'll get Daddy's four-star ball, and meet him in front of the gravity room. You'll have to be watching, so you can come out and steal us!"_

_Vegeta chuckles. It is a very simplistic, very childish plan. It is also, for those very reasons, extremely likely to work. Best of all, it ensures that the Dragonballs cannot be used to drag them back. "Very well. I believe I will keep you overnight, and let you 'escape' after I finish training._


End file.
